The Heir
by Xeleria
Summary: ***SEASON 4 SPOILERS*** My take on when I think will happen Post season 4 season finale. What happens when Chloe gves up everything and risks everything to go after the person she loves? Who is she taking with her and how far will she go? (Part 1/3)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Goodbye"

And with a rush of his once again white wings he was gone. Chloe stood there staring there staring at the now vacant spot tears streaming down her face. Would she ever see Lucifer again? Her heart ached with a pain she had never felt before, even with Dan it was nothing like this. Her mind started to race as pain turned to plan. Chloe took a deep breath and looked to the sky her tears drying up.

"I will get him back, one way or another, even if I have to go to Hell myself."

-_Three Months Later_-

After Lucifer's return to Hell, Mazikeen decided to take up a new role as Chloe's helper on cases. One day two weeks after everything happened one of LUX's many lawyers approached the duo while on a case and dropped the deed to LUX in Chloe's hand along with a long list of owed "favors" to Mazikeen that was titled to 'The Proprietor of LUX'. The lawyer then explained that every profit made by LUX and every property owned by Lucifer Morningstar was left to Chloe Decker upon the death or Disappearance of their owner on the stipulation that all business operations are ran by Mazikeen Smith. As the lawyer walked away from the duo Chloe walked to her car. Two hours later she had officially resigned from the precinct and Dan had taken over all her cases. The week after she and Trixie had moved into the penthouse at LUX and reopened the doors to the club. Little by little Chloe told Trixie the truth about Lucifer and how it wasn't a fantasy or a metaphor, and how she loved him, and this was just a steppingstone to getting him back. Slowly business began to slowly boom again, and Chloe began to feel as if things were starting to get back to normal, but she still didn't have a plan. She needed help, and the kind of help only Mazikeen and Amendiel could provide.

So that's how we got to today, three months after Lucifer left. Chloe is the new club owner of Lux with maze as her best friend, and closest ally. Downstairs is the biggest party that the club has thrown since the reopening and she is expected to be downstairs for the masquerade. She looks at the interact lace little devil horn masquerade masque Mazikeen had made for her and feels a tear threaten to fall. Even something so simple reminds her of him, but then again, every night she goes down into that club reminds her of him as well. Chloe looks up and into the full-length mirror and takes in her image. Her sleeveless gemmed midnight blue mermaid tail dress is a stark contrast to her ivory skin and she just knows that Lucifer would be drooling over it. Her hair is in a high ponytail with cascading curls, and she even has makeup on. She defiantly fits the club vibe now a days. She chuckles and the tear that was threatening to fall finally does.

For a moment she wonders if she could do this, if she could continue to play this part for him until he got back. Chloe shook her head, no she had to do this. Tonight, was just another night like every other one. She had to keep his home prospering until he came home, she just had to. No matter how long it took. Another tear fell. The Truth was she missed him, she missed Lucifer more then she could put into words. She wiped the escaped tear rom her cheek and took a calming breath just as Trixie came into her room.

"Hey mommy? Can I go down to the club today with you? I want to see Maze do the thing with the vodka and the fire."

"No Trixie. Its supposed to be super busy tonight. How about you ask Maze to show you the flaming vodka thing, from a very safe distance, when theres no customers?"

"But that's no fun!"

"Maybe, but it's safe."

"Fine, so any ideas on how to bring Lucifer back yet? I really miss him mommy."

"I miss him too sweetie. I'm not quite sure how yet but I will find a way to bring him home I promise."

"Promise mommy?"

Chloe enveloped her daughter into a tight hug just to stop herself from crying.

"I promise."

She pulled away from her daughter and looked at her smiling. This endeavor was not just about bring Lucifer home, it was also about making Trixie happy. Just had to bring him home no matter what the cost. She was just about to stand up when there was the tell-tale ding of the elevator signaling a visitor. Confused and not expecting anyone Chloe looked up and saw Amendiel with a frown.

"Hey Trixie, go to your room for a little bit okay?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Trixie."

"Okay."

Trixie ran to her room and Chloe motioned to the couch for Amendiel to sit.

"I haven't heard from you since I told you what I was hoping to do. I was worried you didn't agree."

"On the contrary Chloe, I was looking for information."

"Did you find something?"

Amendiel sighed and rubbed his face in a long purposeful stroke.

"I did but I don't think you will like it Chloe. Lucifer could realistically leave Hell at any time. He's doen it plenty of times in the past. That's not the problem this time. The problem is the power vacuum that will open if he does this time. This time the demons, the children of Lillth, know that he has no intention of returning. If he returns, who will rule Hell? It can't be a demon, it has to be an Angel, or at least a half angel. I went to the Silver City to see if there was a way around it and theres only one. A replacement, and there are none willing currently alive. But there is still hope. While I was in the Silver City, I did some research on Miracles. Miracles are free to travel between the Silver City and Hell and they please if they have a way to get there, for example if an angel takes them there. And just like the offspring of an angel and a mortal is still an angel the offspring of a miracle and a mortal is still a miracle."

"So basically, he's stuck in Hell, but me and Trixie can go to him?"

"For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Should you and Lucifer ever bear a child, an heir to take over his throne, he would be able to leave. Should he want to"

"But he wouldn't…"

"Maybe not, especially while the child was young and impressionable, however he could."

"Also, miracle or not I'm just human, I would die way before any leaving could happen."

Amendiel just chuckled and shook his head.

"If you really think you're 'just human' Chloe Decker."

Chloe nodded and took a deep breath looking at the spot where Lucifer disappeared from. Then she smiled ready and prepared finally with a plan.

"Get Maze and LUX's Lawyers. We need to prepare and let everyone know what's going on."

"Are you sure about this Chloe? You would be gone for years."

"I love him Amendiel. I would do anything to be with him, to bring him home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chloe and Mazikeen were sitting in the main room of the Penthouse waiting for everyone else to arrive. The Masquerade from the night before still running its course through both of their systems. Chloe no longer looked the persona of a typical club owner, but more of her normal self. Her hair was down and straight, she had no make-up on, and was sporting sweats. Mazikeen on the other hand looked her demonically gorgeous normal self. Chloe had made it a point to get Mazikeen here before anyone else, she owed it to her friend to let her know what was going on one on one.

"Come on Decker what's all this about, did Amendiel find something? I know he was here last night."

"Yes, but that's why I want to talk to you before everyone else gets here. I owe it to you for everything you've done for me over these past few months, and hell past few years too, to talk to you first."

"I don't like the sound of this Decker."

"You probably won't, but Amendiel found out that Lucifer can't come back to earth because of a power vacuum but me and Trixie can go to Hell freely since were some sort of Miracle."

"Hell is no place for a child!"

"I know, I've actually been thinking about that and until I can figure things out down there I was wondering if you could watch Trixie for me. She missed Lucifer so much so I'll ask Amendiel to bring her eventually but shes just a unicorn loving kid right now Maxe. Plus LUX will need someone trust worthy not to run it into the ground until we can figure out this power vacuum thing."

"And you think that's me?"

"Well, yeah I mean you're doing it now."

"The masquerade was your idea, and it was a good one."

"Yeah but that's been the only good one I've had in three months."

"Okay, fair. I'll watch over Trixie and LUX while you figure this shit out Decker, but only because your are going to figure it out. I believe that beyond all else. I mean hell you uprooted your entire life for LUX."

"Thanks Maze."

"Yeah whatever. I personally think I should go down there with you and just kill everyone. Poof power vacuum gone."

"Yeah, and I still don't think that's a good idea."

"I could handle it."

"Didn't say you couldn't, it's more like I think that would cause a lack of torturers in hell."

"True…"

Just then the elevator dinged and Amendiel walked in with Dan and Ella hot on his heels. Dan looked tired and Ella was pippy and happy as ever. Mazikeen walked over to the bar and poured Dan a drink before almost physically forcing it into his hand and down his throat when he tried to refuse. A barely audible 'drink' coming from her lips. With a heavy sigh Dan took the drink and sat down on the couch, Ella laughing as she got her own from Amendiel.

"It's so good to see you Chloe! It feels like forever since I've seen you. I mean yeah I was at that one LUX party for Halloween which was SUPER cool, but we didn't really get a chance to talk."

"Yeah Chloe it has been a while, the only time I ever see you anymore is when I pick up Trixie and that's only for a few minutes. Are you okay? You've been taking this Lucifer thing hard. I mean it is normal for him to disappear like this. I think maybe you should see a therapist or something."

Chloe looked at the ground and shook her head. This was just like Dan. He could never see what was right in front of him.

"You really think this is normal for him Dan? For him to disappear and send his lawyers to me to give me everything? You think Lucifer Morning star, the wealthiest bachelor in all of L.A. would just leave and give it all away to me for no reason? Are you that blind?"

"Chlo-"

"No, you can just be quiet Dan. We have almost everyone here for a reason and that reason is not to judge my life choices. Or for that matter to question weather or not Lucifer is really gone for good or not. Because let me tell you this time its real because he looked me in the eyes and told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't-"

"I said to be quiet! You are here to listen to what I have to say, and that's just so you know why I'm doing what I'm about to do." Chloe looked at Amendiel "Is Linda and the baby going to be here soon?"

"Yes, she should be here any second. She just had to pick up the baby from the nanny."

As if predicting the future the elevator dinged again and Linda walked in with a three month old Charlie. Amendiel took his son with a smile and started to interact with him, making funny faces and noises to get him to laugh. Linda went over to Chloe and gave her a huge hug and all the tension in her body left. After they separated Linda sat down next to Mazikeen. Chloe took a deep breath and addressed everyone.

"Okay everyone so the reason I asked you all to be here is because soon theres going to be a big change. I'm going on a very long trip, and while I'm away Maze will be in full control of LUX as well as will be taking care of Trixie. On my days. Everything is already set up with the courts. I'm going to bring Lucifer home; the fact of the matter is before he let, he said he didn't want to leave he was being forced to so I'm going to go and bring him back to where he wants to be."

Dan stood up abruptly and slammed his glass down.

"You can't go this is the authority's job! Call the local police wherever he is."

"If it was that simple I would, however it's not. He is the authorities there. I need to go where he is and figure out a way to fill a power vacuum that is being created with his absence."

"So, he's some sort of gangster?"

"No, more like royalty."

"This isn't making any sense Chloe. What's really going on."

Chloe looked to Amendiel with pleading eyes, and he gave her a single nod. That's all she needed. This was necessary these were loose ends they needed to be tied. She took another deep breath and looked directly at Dan and with the straightest face possible told him the truth.

"What's going on is that for all these years you've thought Lucifer is a maniac with metaphors when in reality he's been doing nothing but telling the truth. He IS the devil. Three months ago, demons were released in Los Angeles and he sent them back. However, he realized then that him living here was causing problems because there was now a power vacuum in Hell. So, he went back, even after I begged him not to and begged him to stay. Even after we both admitted how we really felt. He went back because that was what was necessary to keep everyone in this room safe. But there is a way to close that vacuum so he can come home so I'm going down there to bring him home and close that vacuum."

"Chloe, I think you've lost it. Dr. Linda tell her."

Linda sighed and shook her head.

"Actually Dan, shes telling the truth. Charlie here was kidnapped by those demons three months ago. Lucifer got him back from them when he sent them back. They wanted to replace Lucifer with Charlie. If you want proof of Divinity we can show you proof. Amendiel is Lucifers brother."

"You all are psycho."

Amendiel laughed a booming laugh and walked to the balcony. When he got there, he put his hands on the railing and in one flush his magnificent wings rushed out.

"Yep defiantly psycho dan. I'm an angel on earth, with a brother I'm retrieving from hell. If that isn't Psychotic, I don't know what is."

Ella raised her hand timidly and spoke in a squeaky voice.

"So, um…this entire time you've been an angel. So, does that mean like your dead?"

Amendiel put his wings away and walked back inside the penthouse.

"No, I was actually born like this. All angels are."

"So, like when we die we don't become angels and go to heaven if were good."

"Heaven yes, angels no."

"Oh, well that's still pretty cool."

"You have nothing to worry about Ella. I'm here."

Ella nodded with a smiled and continued to drink everything processing, Dan on the other hand was furious.

"So your telling me that this entire time, Lucifer had been evil incarnate on the police force?"

"No Dan! He is not evil! He is literally in charge of making sure evil is punished."

"But the bible-"

"Is the most inaccurate representation of his character I've EVER seen."

"And history-"

"Says he likes goats! He hates them."

"But Char-"

"I swear to Hell and back if you blame him for that one more time Dan."

"But didn't God say-"

"Literally wrong person."

"What do you want me to say Chloe I already didn't like him and now you're telling me he is actually the devil and its not just all a Metaphor?"

"How about you think about your daughter and me? Trixie loves him and she missed him so much, and even though he HATES children he goes out of his way to do things for her. He even took her camping. And he hates camping too. He's done family game night and he hates board games, and then he came back to do it again. Even when we told him no because I was getting scared, we were getting too close. Even after I betrayed and lied to him, he has stuck by my side. And he even protected Trixie when those people attacked him for no reason! He's a literal immortal and he is willing to make himself vulnerable to be close to me and Trixie, he even lets Trixie touch him and his things. He's protected Trixie and made generous donations to high end prep school to attempt to get her into the best. Even if you think its all about him, I see how it isn't. He cares!"

"He was using those things to manipulate you!"

Linda had enough at this point and stood up and strutted next to Chloe and looked Dan right in the face. Her Mom face on.

"Now listen to me and listen to me well. I will not break my patient-doctor confidentiality; however, I will also not allow you to continue to badmouth and spread this type of vicious about my patient. Lucifer has been in my care for years and one thing I can guarantee you is that the basis of each one of these sessions the main topic was not 'how to manipulate' but rather 'how to show my real feelings'. So, if you ever accuse my patient of being a manipulating or guilty of something, he is not again I will make your life a living Hell and I will win."

Dan glared but nodded.

"Understood. So, what's this plan of yours Chloe."

"Its quite simple. I'll be going to Hell with Lucifer and helping him seal the power vacuum. Once It's closed, we will come home. It may take a while so Maze oversees LUX until we get back, and she also had temporary guardianship of Trixie."

"So why does she have guardianship of Trixie and not me?"

"Simple really she had more time, your too busy with work especially since Charolette. This way you'll still be able to have your normal visitations with her. I was going to bring her with me but Amendiel and Maze convinced me it would be best to leave her here."

"That's…fair. When do you leave?"

Amendiel spoke up placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I take her down in one week when he ash showers are the least abrasive."

Ella jumped up with a smile.

"Then we have a week to throw the best going away party ever, because girl your bringing Lucifer back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its been a week since Chloe told Dan and Ella about Lucifer and her plan to get him back, and once again she stood in front of a full-length mirror in a dress that exclaimed, she was _'club owner extraordinaire' _of LUX_. _This time she sported the most gorgeous crimson red dress she had ever seen. Maze had once again outdone herself. It was modest for a club dress with long sleeves and being knee length, but the back dipped low and it showed plenty of cleavage as well as plenty of leg with the high half slit. Tonight, Maze had even volunteered to do her make-up and har so her golden locks her at their full length in large beachy curls. She had on a shade of lipstick that matched the dress so accurately shes pretty sure Maze had put a knife to the makeup reps throat, and gold eyeshadow that brought the green in her eyes out to an extreme. Amendiel and Linda had stopped by earlier and given her a giving away present of a simple gold pendant and earrings as an apology for not being able to stay for the party. Chloe loved them so much she decided to wear them tonight. The finishing touch to her look was a pair of red bottom Luis Vuitton shoes. This is how she would look when she left earth, she refused to change a single thing between now and when Amendiel returned after the party.

Chloe smiled and went to check on Trixie. Tonight, would be the last day she would see her little girl in a long time. She wanted to have as much time with her as possible. AS she peeked into her room, she saw her looking in her own mirror. Trixie has on a purple dress with a bow in her hair. Normally Chloe didn't let her go to LUX parties, but this party was special, so she got to go this time and she was super excited. Chloe watched for a couple more seconds as Trixie did a full spin, then she stepped into the room.

"Hey Trixie, ready to go?"

"Yes Mommy! Though I wish after the party I could go she Lucifer with you."

"I know sweetie, but then you'd miss daddy."

"I know, that's why you have to bring Lucifer home really soon okay? Cause now I'm going to miss you."

"I will."

Chloe smiled and hugged her daughter, knowing that she was going to bring him home just didn't know how soon.

"Now let's get down there."

"Okay!"

The two went downstairs to the devil themed going away party, themed provided of course by Ella. The party was already in full swing as the duo descended the small staircase to the main floor. Chloe led Trixie to the VIP section of the club and gave her into the caring hands of Dan and Ella. She then went to make her rounds to all the major club benefactors letting them know of her trip and who is in charge during her absence. Several hours and drinks later Chloe retreated to the VIP section of the club and let the party simmer itself down while she enjoyed some time with her friends.

"Ah there she is!"

"Hey guys!"

"We thought you'd never join us."

"Well you know how it goes, had to make sure everything was set for Maze when I left. Didn't want any loose ends. She could handle it either way, but rather give her the reins with out a mess then with one."

Mazikeen chuckled and took a shot of vodka.

"Damn right Decker."

The music in the club was booming and Chloe's head began to pulse with the alcohol she had consumed. She looked at the elevator and began to wonder if it would be bad manners if she moved her little group up to the Penthouse. She shook her head and stood up.

"Hey guys I'm getting tired of the party vibe, why don't we head back to the Penthouse?"

Dan looked down and Ella Shook her head. Ella smiled sweetly before giving Chloe a huge hug. And picking up her bag as if she was going to leave.

"Actually, Chloe it's pretty late. I think its time for me to head home and make some hot coca maybe watch an episode of Star Trek. But seriously though stay safe and bring Lucifer back."

"Same for me Chloe, besides I have a bunch of paperwork that's backed up I really need to catch up on. Come back soon, with or without Lucifer."

"Oh, well um let me get you guys a driver then. Thanks for everything tonight."

The duo nodded and Chloe motioned over to one of her security team which promptly came over. He was a muscular 5'11" guy with brown har and tanned skin.

"Hey Carl, can you have the driver take Dan and Ella home please?"

"Sure thing Ms. Decker."

Chloe turned back to the group as the security guy walked away. Ella had sat back down, Dan had put on his jacket, and everyone else had already begun to migrate up to the Penthouse.

"So, our VIP driver Richard will be out here to take you guys home in about 5 minutes all you have to do is tell him where to do."

"Thanks Chloe."

"Just get home safe."

She turned from Dan and Ella and headed back to the Penthouse herself, her mind still in a daze. The ding of the elevator snapped her back to reality. She was about to leave to go to Hell any moment. What would she see, or feel, when she got there? What would it be like to travel there? She walked past Amendiel and Mazikeen to look at the stars. Chloe began to second guess herself and if this was really the best idea. This wasn't like going to Europe, this was closer to going to Mars. Everything would be different. Could she handle it, or would she act just like she did when she saw his face? She took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. She needed to collect herself and collect her wits. This was for Lucifer. This was to bring him home. This wasn't a vacation or a destination spa, it was a job. With one more deep breath she turned around and looked straight at Mazikeen.

"Okay Maze so while I'm gone, please make sure that Trixie goes to school and some self-defense training wouldn't hurt as long as theres no weapons at school. OH! And no injuries. Um, lets see. No chocolate cake before dinner, but after is okay. Make sure she bathes every day, no giving her alcohol or illicit substances. Also no allowing her to participate in orgies, or really any sexual activities. Make sure all her friends are her age, unless its you, Ella, or Linda. And make sure Homework before TV."

"Anything else?"

"Ummmm….Nope."

"Okay go make sure Trixie doesn't go to school, have her scrapes and bruised to all hell, if she does go to school have her bring a sword, give her cake for dinner, no baths ever, alcohol when she wants it and excasty for days. Include her in any and all orgies, introduce her to all my adult friends, and never have her do any homework. Did I miss anything?"

"MAZE!"

Amendiel began to laugh hysterically, his breathing even becoming strained and tears coming to his eyes. Mazikeen herself was having a hard time not laughing after Amendiel started, she was holding her breath in an attempt to subdue it and failing.

"Chloe, shes messing with you. She literally repeated everything you said in order but reversed."

"I know that but it's still-"

"Demonic?"

"I was going to say mean."

Mazikeen shook her head and smiled before walking over to Chloe and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Decker, I've got this. Trixie is no problem. She won't be wielding weapons at school, and yes she will be going."

"Yeah your right. I know you can handle her. I'm just a mom you know?"

"I know. I also know that you need to get going the ash storm won't be lulled for long."

Amendiel Sighed and stood. His wings being released when he reached the balcony. Chloe took a moment to look before nodding and hugging Mazikeen. Once she let go Mazikeen gave her a short nod and left her with Amendiel.

"I know she's right. I'm just nervous I guess."

"It's okay to be nervous I mean you are going to Hell Chloe. The very thing you're doing willingly right now most people take their entire lives to avoid."

"True. Okay let's go."

Amendiel picked Chloe up bridal style and with a single flap of his large wings they were flying. It was nothing like Chloe had imagined. At first the wind was intense, and it had forced her eyes shut, then it felt like the very ground was pulling her back to it and her bones ached, and then there was nothing. No pain, no pressure, no wind, no light, no warmth, and no cold. She just was. And in an instant that sensation was gone, and she felt another rush of wind, hot and dry. Her skin felt like I had been in a dessert for months, and her mouth like it had been without water for days. She felt a constant pitter patter on her skin and then as if something just ceased to exist, as if it turned into ash. Then there was a searing pain, like a pain she had never felt before throughout her entire body it felt as if light itself was filling her veins.

"Amendiel! What are you…De-Chloe?! Amendiel, what is the meaning of this?!"

The pain was so intense she could not open her eyes when she heard her name being called, the last thing she hears before she passes out is Lucifer's voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chloe's lungs burned and her eyes felt like sandpaper. She coughed roughly a few times before blinking away the feeling and sitting up. Her entire body was sore like she had hit the gym for a few days straight. She slowly opened her eyes and sat up, the face of a worried Lucifer staring back at her intently. His brows where drawn and his hands clasped in front of his face. When he spoke, his voice was low and cautious, almost like he was talking to someone he was afraid would disappear in an instant.

"Detective, why did you come here?"

"Wha-. I came for you! Why else would I be here? I came to try and figure out a way to bring you back home to Los Angeles with me."

Lucifer closed his eyes and exhaled, running his hands through his hair. Chloe noticed that he looked, powerful yet tired almost as if the entire universe was resting on his shoulders. Maybe it was.

"Dedec- Actually from this moment forward until the end of this conversation I am going to call you by your name. I hope by doing so you will see how severe and important this conversation is, Chloe. You need to go back to Los Angeles and stay there. I will return when I am able, but that time is no right now. Hell is in chaos; demons are rebelling, and I am having to remind them who is in charge around here so that what happened not so long ago does not happen again."

"No. I won't go. Amendiel said that you can come home, we just have to close the power gap here."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"I-I don't know yet. But we will figure it out together Lucifer."

"The power gap here can only be closed one of two ways, a new ruler or all of the rebels wiped out. That's it. Theres no grand scheme that will show an option three."

Chloe looked down, Amendiel had told her the same thing, but she had thought that maybe coming down here she could convince Lucifer to just leave. That the power gap problem could be avoided all together. It was wishful thinking she knew, but she had to try. She took a shaky breath and got ready to propose the very thing that could either make or break everything. The one way out, the very way out Amendiel had proposed with a warning tone. She steadied her breath and looked Lucifer right in the eyes, her green flecks meeting his brown in an intense fight.

"What if there is an option three, but it will just take a very long time and challenge everything we both believe in?"

"Then I would say there is still no option three just because it challenges everything Chloe. I may be the Devil but as I've said time and time again; I punish evil not cause it."

"It's nothing like that Lucifer! Amendiel did some research into everything for me. He told me about how I was a miracle and how that made me special. That's how I can be here while I'm still alive. It does something else though."

"What is that?"

"Apparently Celestials can have kids with me since I am a miracle. Lucifer you could leave if you weren't the lord of Hell anymore."

"Are you seriously asking me to have a child and abandon it here?!"

"LUCIFER NO! I'm saying we raise a child for the purpose of ruling here, that might satisfy the gap. Even enough for us to leave on trips during upbringing so they can experience other places too; and once he or she is old enough to ascend with the right guidance by you then we go home. We visit regularly and they even visit us. To them this would be home, they would be comfortable here. It would be their kingdom. Unlike you were its your punishment."

"What about Trixie? You would be abandoning her."

"Never. I would never abandon her. Shes like me too according to Amendiel."

"So, you would bring Trixie here?"

"Eventually. She misses you."

Lucifer took a few meaningful strides towards Chloe until he was right in front of her. The conflict clear on his face. After a few seconds he wrapped his arms around her and exhaled slowly before placing a kiss lightly on the crown of her head.

"Chloe while I would love nothing more then for you to stay here with me for the rest of eternity. I fear you are still human miracle or not. You would waste your entire live waiting for me to be able to leave."

"Maybe so, but I don't think it would be a waste at all. Every moment would be a part of me living. We would be raising a child together, as much as you hate kids, I know you wouldn't abandon your own."

"If we do this crazy plan of your we do it on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I've waited years to hold, kiss, and do more devilish things to you. Though that's a spec in my many millennia of existence, I refuse to make the same mistake I made so many times over those many years again. If we are to sit here and build this insane life where you cohere me into fatherhood" Lucifer shuddered against her skin at the word and Chloe chuckled "Then I want a guarantee this will be forever, and not something as flimsy as human marriage. Though that might be a nice touch."

"Is this your way of proposing?"

"No. I am by far a man of style and grace. If we ever return to Los Angeles long enough for me to plan anything you would know when I am proposing. I'm asking for a contract, which is much more binding then a marriage. A contract bound in blood in the depths of Hell with one simple clause. For as long as we love each other we remain with each other."

"That's it? No fine print?"

"No Chloe. Like I said I simply want security if were going to do something this- drastic. I don't want to be left high and dry with a spawn, or worse have it taken from me, just because we get in a disagreement and I can't leave for everyone's safety."

"Fair enough, deal."

Lucifer's brows knit together but her quickly released the tension in them as he brought her face up to meet his. Chloe melted into his arms as they kissed, a familiar from when she first entered Hell began to spread through her from where their lips met. Her entire body began to heat up and turn numb as her vision blurred. All the heat began to pool in her shoulder blades, and then as quickly as the sensation came it was gone. Chloe put her hands-on Lucifer's chest and put light pressure on him.

"Are you okay?"

"I keep getting this weird sensation, it's really hot but not like fire hot. Just more like uncomfortable warmth throughout my entire body. The first time it made me pass out, this time it just made my vision blurry."

"Take off your clothes."

"What?!"

"Just do it, I need to see if your body is rejecting the atmosphere. At least the dress, theres a reason living humans don't come here."

Chloe nodded and stripped off her dress slowly letting it pool at her feet. Her thin matching back lace underwear and bra being the only thing keeping her modesty. Lucifer walked around to her back and stopped mid-stride pushing her hair to the side.

"What in the hell?"

"What is it?"

"Runic markings in celestial energy right where angel wings would extend."

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know…"

"Who would?"

"My father."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It had been what felt like days, but realistically only hours since they discovered the runes. Lucifer had been attempting to contact Amendiel and Chloe could see his usually calm and boisterous demeanor start to deteriorate. All she could do is rest her head on her knees and wait. She was just about to close her eyes when she heard the tell-tale flap of angel wings.

"It's about time Amendiel!"

"What's the rush Lucy? And why is Chloe in her underwear, if you called me to take her home, I'm not doing it until she's clothed!"

"I'm no- Look at her back. Bringing her here started something and I'm concerned it may be dangerous. I also can't read runic."

"I thought you spoke every language."

"Yes, I can speak every language. I never learned to read them all. I thought we went over this not too long ago."

"Yes, sorry I forgot. Let me look maybe I'll be able to decipher it."

Amendiel walked over to Chloe and looked at the markings, tracing his finger over them lightly

"Lucifer, this is Sumerian. Pre-Babylonian to be exact. It's a repeating pattern of four runes."

"Which four?"

"Morning, or dawn once again depending on translation. Sun, or star depending on translation. Heavens, and finally Man. And they are in that order."

Chloe's head shot up. "Guys there isn't anything to be lost in translation, look at the order. The first rune is Morning. The second rune is star. The third is Heavens, which is a synonym for celestial. And the last one is Man. Its a brand, like a cattle brand. Put it together like a sentence from medieval times. Celestial man is an Angel. I've literally ben branded to Angel Morningstar."

"That's not possible! Dad is many things, but he does not go against the one thing he literally brags about. Free will."

"Lucy, I think Chloe is right. These runes are old language and filled with celestial power literally with your name on it. For the old language that is the most literal translation."

Lucifer began to pace, his ire rising with every step. Amendiel grabbed his shoulders and stopped him, a smile on his face.

"But Lucy touch it. Theres no real power coming from it. Just enough to hold it in place. It just had to have activated when she entered a celestial realm to show celestials who she was here with. When you guys return to Los Angeles it will probably go away."

"Oh yeah, lets test this theory. Amendiel stay here while we pop up, will you?"

"Sure, just a quick trip though."

"Yes, just a quick trip. We go up. See If it goes away and right back down."

Chloe stood up and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Lucifer had already picked her up bridal style and flew off. Once again, the wind circled around her and ash filled her vision, but almost as soon as it started it ended. It was almost as if this time she was in a bubble where only a light wind could touch her. It was then she realized that the very ash itself bows to his commands and she grew even more in awe of him. Suddenly there was a piercing heat in her back, and she screamed out as her vision blurred; her nails digging into his arm. The pain became intense then ended and when it did, she passed out. When she woke up they were back in Hell, however they had moved into Lucifer's main castle and he had placed her onto a soft bed and wrapped a robe around her. Amendiel and Lucifer were on the other side of the room talking quietly.

"It just doesn't make sense, its supposed to be a brand."

"Unless its not one. It may have to do with me, however who's to say it's a brand. Like I said before dad is not the branding type."

"So, what do you think it is."

"Something less, fickle."

"So, you think this may be dad's way of betrothal?"

"Possibly. The marks did not appear until after we both made desperate decisions for the other. That might have been his big que."

"Maybe. So, what are you going to do Lucy?"

"Nothing. I've learned over these past few years that just because something looks like one of dad's plans is more then likely just us doing it to ourselves. If this is a brand, or betrothal, or some other binding mark its because we have a desire for it to be there and until we desire for it not to be."

"That's…mature of you."

"Well after the whole angel wing, devil face fiasco I got a little clarity in the free will department. No reason to make things worse than they already are. The best thing to do is just to wait and see if they go away."

"How do you think Chloe will react to that?"

"I won't know until I tell her."

"Lucy, are you okay?"

"No, Amendiel I'm not. I'm very concerned to be frank. Things have just gotten to where I would like them to progress between me and Chloe. What if this pushes her away from me again?"

"I wouldn't worry to much about that, she worked really hard to get here you know."

"Precisely my point! She got here. She went out of her way to come to Hell of all places and then got chained down by the biggest arse in the cosmos. Most people would despise that."

"Your right most people would, but this is Chloe. Would she?"

Chloe had heard enough and got up, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear in a single swift motion. She walked over to Lucifer, the shocked look on his face thrilling her to her core. When she reached him, she smiled and bent down to kiss him her hands resting lightly on his shoulders. The kiss was brief but meaningful, her eyes locking with his as they broke away.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough. Lucifer can we talk, just you and me?"

At that Amendiel stood and patted Chloe on the shoulder before flying off. Chloe sat in the chair Amendiel had just vacated and rested her head in her hands.

"So, the last thing I remember before waking up to you two talking about betrothals and stuff was blistering pain."

"Was it the same pain as from before?"

"Yeah."

Lucifer stood up and walked behind Chloe, he brushed her hair to lay across her shoulders and dropped the robe to rest on her elbows. Staring him back in the face where there used to be two lines, where now two inward facing crescent circles. He lightly touched them, from where they stared to where they ended. They shined with power, reacting to his touch. Lucifer placed a light kiss on the nape of her neck before whispering in her ear.

"The marks have spread, that's why you felt that pain."

"Why did they spread?"

"No idea, is there anything you felt or thought right before it happened?"

Chloe thought back to right before the marks spread, how she admired Lucifer in all his power. How the very thing she used to fear she was now amazed by. She reached up and laced her fingers into his hair and took a deep breath.

"Let's see. I was thinking about you, and I was amazing about how powerful you are and how safe I felt in your arms. I remembered how when Amendiel carried me the ash got in my eyes and everything else, but with you it was like you were commanding it not to come near and I was in awe. Then suddenly I was in pain."

"Sounds to be the more you accept me the more it grows, does that scare you?"

Chloe turned to look him in the eyes, pulling the robe closer around herself. Her expression serious. In all reality it did scare her a little, but that was just because it was unknown, not because it was linked to Lucifer. She wondered if the marks meant that she was now more than human, or if she really was just a piece of property. Her mind raced over the conversation Lucifer and Amendiel had. Was she scared that it could be a betrothal made by God himself? No that she wasn't scared of. She cleared her mind and smiled lightly, if it didn't scare Lucifer it shouldn't scare her. So she would ask him.

"Should it?"

"No, I think not."

"Then let's just pretend it's not there."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been about twelve hours, or so she had guessed time was so hard to keep down here, since she had talked to Lucifer about the marks on her back. Shortly after she did a demon burst into the room and informed him of a revolt that needed attending to. Lucifer had told her to stay in this room, no matter what she heard or felt. Chloe didn't like being told what to do; but she also remembered that she weakened him, so she stayed put. Her feelings on the matter were to go down there and pull a Mazikeen. She let out a long sigh and continued to look out the window. It didn't look like very much revolting was going on. It looked peaceful, well as peaceful as Hell could look.

"Maybe Lucifer already dealt with it and it's safe for me to leave?"

"While it is true, I did already deal with those demons and it is safe. Please never assume."

Chloe's head popped up as the door to the room clicked softly closed. When she turned around to look at Lucifer her eyes screamed 'deer caught in headlights'.

"Well you see I wasn't actually going to go anywhere, because I promised you, I would stay here until you got back. I was just curious if it was safe is all."

"So, your telling me that if that was a larger revolt and it had taken me say, two days, you wouldn't have gotten more curious?"

"Okay, maybe I would have by that point. I don't know because that didn't happen."

Lucifer chuckled and pulled her lightly to him, wrapping one of his arms around her midsection and using the other to brush a stray hair away from her face.

"Well Detective what may have been and what was is of no importance, because we are going shopping. If your going to be staying down here for a while you need to have more clothes than one dress and a robe."

"Shopping? Hell has a shopping mall?"

Lucifer laughed and shook his head lightly.

"No Detective, however, Los Angeles does, and I do believe Hell can manage without me long enough for a short shopping trip. Besides I do believe a certain urchin may be missing their mother."

"Were going home?"

Chloe's voice was low when she asked, a tear threatening to fall. The truth was no matter how much she wanted to be with Lucifer she missed her little girl, she missed her home, and she missed her job. Lucifer placed a hand on her cheek and smiled lightly.

"We could stay for a couple days if you wanted."

"But what about the power vacuum here?"

"Theres no way to be for certain, however a couple of days or a couple of hours should make no difference."

"I would love to go and stay for a couple days and see Trixie. Maybe even check up on Amendiel, Linda, and Charlie too."

"Then we will leave tomorrow morning. For now, we both need some long overdue rest. Good night detective."

Lucifer broke away from Choles embrace with a small smile and turned to leave the room, but Chloe caught the sleeve of his jacket with her head down. Tears dripped down her face, Lucifer turning his back on her stirred emotions in Chloe that she had not felt since that night three months ago when he flew off leaving her alone and hurt. All the hurt and abandonment came rushing back in one train wreck. What if tomorrow Lucifer brought her back to Los Angeles and left her there alone again?

"Please, don't go."

"Chloe?"

"Please, don't leave me again."

In one swift motion Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms and held her tight, realizing for the first time how much pain she was going through. He brought her lips to meet his in a delicate kiss as his hands drifted to her hips. Chloe cautiously moved her arms around his neck, her mind screaming at it that this was a repeat scene of three months ago. Lucifer could feel that hesitation, the caution behind every move, the desire to go further held back and he knew she was still scared. He also knew that words could not make that fear go away, only the right decision could. But did he know what that decision was? He hoped so. He broke the kiss met her eyes.

"Chloe, I promise you I will never leave you again. If I had known then that you could be here safely, I would have asked you to join me."

"I don't know if I would have gone then."

"Either way it would have then been your choice and not forced upon you like it was. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"I know you didn't mean to; you were trying to do the right thing and protect us. And you did it Lucifer, you protected us!"

"Your right I did, didn't I? So, we might as well celebrate that, and where were at it I can show you how sorry I am for hurting you in the process."

"Um…. I hope you don't have something crazy in mind."

Lucifer laughed and picked her up carrying her to the bed. Once she was settled, he got in himself and pulled her to him so that she was laying almost on top of him. One of her arms was sprawled across his chest, the other tucked safely away under her. Same with her legs. Her golden hair was tucked behind her ear, yet still falling over her shoulder and onto his chest. Half of her robe had come undone and her bare shoulder was exposed, he runic markings visible if you looked from the right angle. Lucifer had one of his hands resting on her hips, the other on top of her hand. Once they were fully settled Lucifer answered Chloe's question.

"Nothing crazy just a date while were in Los Angeles, a real one."

"Like a real date, just you and me, once we are in L.A. to celebrate the fact theres no demons eating children running around and also to apologize for being a total ass?"

"Yes."

"Can It be a full day? I pick half you pick the other half?"

"On one condition."

"What's that?"

"No charity events unless they are the type that serve champagne and shrimp cocktails."

"No need to ask me twice, Deal. I want the morning though; you can have the nighttime."

"No complaints from me."

"Can we do this before everyone knows were back in town for a couple days? I sort of want some peace and quiet."

"If that's what you desire."

"We would need to stop by LUX though."

"What for?"

"Clothes."

"Wouldn't you need to go to your apartment for that though?"

"Normally yeah, but you sort of dropped LUX and every other property in my lap when you disappeared and a bunch of lawyers popped up, so with all those property taxes to have to figure out I didn't want to have to deal with a rent payment too. So, since my lease was up, I just moved into the Penthouse until I could bring you home. Don't worry it's just clothes everything else is the same."

"Well that answers that question."

"What question?"

"Well it had been bothering me for a while if I had remembered to change the inheritance papers around from Mazikeen to you and from death to death to disappearance. Apparently, I did."

"So, you've been sitting here for three months wondering if you signed the paperwork?"

"Well its been a passing thought, if it was really bothering me that bad, I would just pop up and look in the safe at LUX."

Chloe groaned into his chest and Lucifer chuckled lightly. Tomorrow would be fun. The last glimmer of light faded from the room signaling days end, and Lucifer began to hear the rhythmic breathing of Chloe sleeping. All too soon he began to hall asleep himself. Having Chloe in his arms at night was new, but not in a bad way new. He was used to having sexual conquests at night. Not nighttime cuddle and chit chat. He could get used to this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: So Sorry for the delay! I just was working to make this chapter the best one yet. From now on there will be a little more of a gap in my uploads as I attempt to bring Lucifer and Chloe closer together. Just so everyone knows I will not be having author notes normally, this is a rare case because of change in upload schedule.**

The first thing on Lucifer and Chloe's to-do list was to stop at the penthouse and to grab a hot shower and change of clothes. When they landed on the balcony of penthouse it was still in the predawn hours of the morning, the music from the club still vibrating through the floorboards. Lucifer let Chloe down gently and walked into the penthouse, only stopping once he realized she wasn't following him inside the threshold.

Chloe was standing at the railing looking out at the city, the red of her dress a stark contrast to her skin and hair. The dip of the back of the dress being deliciously temping compared to the high slit. Lucifer could even see the edges of the runic markings on her shoulder blades. He hadn't paid attention to the way the dress accented her skin and curves the first time he'd seen it back in Hell, but here on the balcony of his penthouse with the Los Angeles lights twinkling off her ivory skin he took notice. Not wanting any interruptions Lucifer pulled his cell out of his pocket and texted Mazikeen letting her know they were there and letting her know not to spill the beans. Unsurprisingly, Hell had no reception but the games on the phone like candy crush were still entertaining, so he had the device on him. Once his phone vibrated letting him know the message was received loud and clear Lucifer cleared his throat, breaking the silence between him and Chloe. She didn't follow him in, but her breath did hitch. Her shoulders jumping just a little before she spoke.

"After me and Trixie moved into the Penthouse if the club wasn't holding some special event, nine times out of ten Maze would come up the elevator and find me standing right here with a glass of wine. The view has a way of making me forget that I have responsibilities and priorities, or a phone."

Lucifer walked over to the railing and leaned over it, placing one hand on Chloe's lower back. She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to look out onto the city. The faint glow of predawn dusting the horizon, taunting the couple with a delicious treat of color if they waited for the sun to peak over the cusp.

"I used to come out here when I was troubled about dad's plans. It would help me think. "

"I think the sun is going to come up soon."

"I believe you may be right, why don't we grab a couple mimosas and watch the sunrise before we get washed up? It's not very often I get to watch the sun come up; it's normally going the other way."

"Hmmm. That sounds like a good idea, you get the champagne I'll get the orange juice?"

"If that is your desire."

Chloe smiled and kissed Lucifer on the cheek before turning away from the rail and heading into the penthouse, Lucifer trailing close behind. Once inside they went their separate ways; Lucifer heading to the safe inside the suite where his high-end liquors were and Chloe to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, they both made their way back to the balcony with their spoils. Lucifer pulled a couple of the deck chairs to the railing and mixed their mimosas, handing one to Chloe. They both sat down and started to sip on their drinks.

"There we go, much better."

A mix of reds, yellows, oranges, pinks, and purples began to fill the darkened sky and for just a moment the entire city seemed to sit still. Chloe's breath caught in her throat at the sight, but Lucifer's gaze was not focused on the sunrise. Rather he was focused on the way the fresh morning light caught her blonde hair and made it look like she was glowing. He finished his Mimosa and got up from his deck chai just as the sun was making its full ascent over the horizon. The reds, pinks, and purples fading fully into oranges and yellows. He walked the couple of steps over to Chloe and kneeled next to her, he reached out his hand and brushed a stray hair behind her ear causing her to turn to him. There she was smiling lightly without a care in the world right at him, the freshly risen sun giving her the illusion of a halo. He was mesmerized, and to be honest so was she. His hand was lightly brushing over her cheekbone and their lips were slowly growing closer with every moment, until suddenly they touched.

The innocent kiss becoming needier on both ends. Chloe slipped off the chair and into Lucifer's lap, her hands intertwining in his hair. Her body needing to be closer to him. It wasn't a desire like all the other women he had been with, it was a need. Lucifer took the hand that wasn't caressing her cheek and dragged it lightly down her side before circling her hip, barely touching her. They continued to kiss for several minutes before Lucifer broke away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Chloe, we could stop right here. We could get up, grab a shower and go do something fun in the city. I'm perfectly happy doing that. I don't want to push you into something you don't desire, just say the word and its done."

"You're not pushing me Lucifer. I want to be with you. Not like the desire stuff other people have, but something more. I need you"

Lucifer didn't hesitate one second after hearing her response, he picked her up and carried her into the master suite. When they got into the master suite, he laid her down gently on the bed and kissed her deeply, bracing himself on either side of her. Chloe lightly grabbed his shirt and tugged, not attempting to take it off but showing her desire for it not to be there. He smirked but didn't comply, he was going to take his time and make sure that every single inch of her body was explored properly. He broke away from her lips and began to kiss down her neck lightly. He brought his hands to where the zipper of her dress was and slowly unzipped it before slipping the dress off her shoulders over her hips and down her legs, kissing the trail it followed. He looked up at her, taking in the sight of the black lacy undergarment clinging to her skin.

"You're beyond gorgeous."

"And you're overdressed."

Chloe dragged Lucifer back on top of herself, her hands quickly finding his shirt buttons and undoing them one at a time. Lucifer shrugged off his jacket while she was working on his shirt buttons, dropping it to the floor next to her discarded dress. His shirt following soon after. Chloe broke the kiss and smiled at him, her hands lightly touching every curve of every muscle on his chest and abdomen. He smiled at her and began to lightly kiss, lick, and nip at the soft flesh of her breasts. His hands teasing under the cloth where his mouth didn't reach. Eventually removing the piece of clothing and adding it to the pile on the floor. She arched her back into him, and a gasp escaped her. Her mind began to reel as pleasure overtook her and his touch travelled lower. When he reached her panty line, he gripped it with two fingers and slowly dragged them down her legs keeping eye contact with her. Once she was free of the restraining piece of cloth, Lucifer sat up to add it to the pile only to have Chloe's hands back on him and the piece of cloth was dropping to the floor.

She gently pushed him onto his back and began to kiss is neck and down his chest, the entire time her hands working agonizingly slowly to undo is belt and pants. She turned her kissed to light nips and licks once she reached the sensitive area of his hips, finally sliding his pants and boxers off him and down his legs. When her eyes met the size of his very large and very erect member, concern flashed for just moment. Even though it was just a moment, Lucifer saw it and knew he needed to take control back in order to make sure Chloe got only pleasure from this encounter. He held out his hand for her to take, and when she did, he brought her into his embrace. His touch lightly circling her back and hips, keeping her aroused and comforted.

"I saw that."

"It's going to hurt…"

"I promise you it won't, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He slightly turned them so that Chole was on her back and he was leaning on his side before kissing her again. With his non trapped hand he began to lightly trace circles on her thigh with his thumb, slowly moving closer and closer to her womanhood. After a few minutes his thumb lightly graced the side of her core and she let out a gasp. He broke their kiss and slowly dragged a finger around her entrance teasing her. Her back arched and her hips rolled. He continued that motion while his thumb found her sensitive bundle and began to gently rub in circles. She moaned and her nails lightly scratched his thigh before she moved her hand to grip him lightly. Her hand couldn't fully close around him, but she didn't let that stop her from stroking him. Lucifer could feel her begin to drip around his fingers and knew she was starting to get ready, so he slipped a finger into her and started a very slow rhythm. Her breathing increased and her free hand gripped the sheets. After she was used to one, he gently slid a second digit into her, keeping the same pace. Her breath hitched again, and her stroking began to falter. He knew she was close to an orgasm by her breathing, so he curled his fingers just enough to hit that soft spot and drive her over the edge. After just a few more pumps her orgasm pulsed through her core, her back arching and a loud moan coming from her.

Lucifer pulled out his digits and moved over her, positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed her deeply and entered her very slowly, stopping completely once he was fully inside of her. He continued to kiss her, his hands intertwining with hers. He didn't move until her hips began to move up to meet his, and then he set a slow pace. Chloe broke the kiss and arched into him, her breathing getting faster and moans spilling from her lips. Too soon her core tightened around him in another orgasm, his name spilling from her lips. The sight was too much, and he couldn't hold back, coming himself as he was kissing the woman he loved. Chloe cuddled into Lucifer's side and the stayed like that for the next hour or so, neither of them wanting to move. She was happy, and so was he. However eventually nature does call, and Chloe's bladder was killing her. She lightly kissed his cheek before getting up to go use the bathroom.

"So, I think since you're heading that way anyway it might be time for us to get that shower now."

"Not a bad idea."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The hot water was deliciously tripping over both of their bodies, steam filling the entire bathroom in warm bliss. Chloe pulled her hair to the side and began to run her fingers through it lightly, making sure the water soaked every inch of her hair. When she did that it fully uncovered the runic markings on her back and Lucifer began to gently trace them. At some point the markings had expanded from interfacing semi-circles to fully entwining circles.

"The markings have expanded."

"They did? I didn't even notice this time."

"Yes, they did."

Lucifer stopped tracing the markings and put some soap on a loofah and began to gently wash her shoulders and down her arms. As he did that the sweet smell of honey and vanilla floated through the air. Too soon he had washed every inch of her body, suds sliding down her body at a slow pace. He then took shampoo and began to massage it into her hair, as he did she leaned back into him and let out a content sigh. Soon the scent of mint and eucalyptus overtook the much milder scent of honey and vanilla bodywash. Once her hair was nice and sudsy, he guided her under the water once again and combed his fingers through her hair until all the soap was out of her hair, then down her body making sure every inch was soap free. He then combed the matching conditioner through her hair. Chloe brought the tips of her hair to her nose and smelled it with a smile. As she did that Lucifer got his own hair wet and began to massage the shampoo into his hair.

"I like the smell of this shampoo and conditioner."

"I'm glad you like it. I get it from a specialty salon where they mix tea tree oil, peppermint oil, spearmint oil, and eucalyptus oil. Not only does it smell amazing, but it also is great for your hair."

"Oh? I think I like it even more."

Chloe laughed a little before grabbing another loofah and making it sudsy with a different bodywash, the scent of sandalwood mixing nicely with the scent of the shampoo. She then turned around and agonizingly slowly began to wash Lucifer's chest. The action took him by surprise and he smirked, stopping mid head massage to look down at her as she washed him. She made the loofah follow the curve of his chest own to his abs, and then down his happy trail before stopping right before the sweet spot he desired so desperately. When she got there she came back up his ribs and arms, then across his collarbone, and down his other arm and set of ribs. She stopped for a moment and looked up at him, and he took that moment to rinse his hair the smirk still plastered to his lips. Chloe however was pissed at his cockiness and decided to torture him, so she slowed her pace even more and began to slowly wash down his thighs one at a time, each stroke moving teasingly closer to his manhood but never touching.

"Having fun?"

"Mhmm."

"Keep it up and you'll find yourself in the middle of round two."

"You've recovered that quickly?"

"I recovered quite a while ago. I have quite a bit of stamina."

"Hmm. I might want to test that stamina out."

"Oh?"

"Yep, but not right now. I have a whole day planned out for my half of our date in Los Angeles."

"Well I'll have to give you plenty of opportunity to test it out then, on another occasion."

Chloe smiled and finished washing him. As she did, he added conditioner to his hair. Then they both rinsed the conditioner out of their hair and got out of the shower, wrapping themselves with fluffy towels. The entire bathroom had filled with sweet and savory smelling steam, the mirrors fogging up and the atmosphere was delightfully warm. Chloe lightly ringed out her hair and headed for the bathroom door, brisk cold assaulting the warmth of the bathroom when she opened the door. Goosebumps raised on her skin, then Lucifer's arms enveloped her from behind keeping her warm.

"Can't let you get cold, now can we?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle a little cold air. Personally, I think your just trying to find a reason to touch me."

"Always Detective."

"Back to calling me Detective?"

"Why of course."

"And here I liked when you used my name."

Lucifer stiffened and turned Chloe to face him, tilting her head up to meet his eyes. He could see the flash of hurt in her eyes that she attempted to hide, and he knew that he had to explain himself, if even just a little. He softened his gaze and gently stroked her cheek to attempt to comfort her, he hated seeing the pain in her eyes and wanted to make it disappear in any way he could.

"Chloe, I don't call you 'Detective' to undermine your given name. Rather I see your given name as special, to be uttered only on special occasions or when something important needs to be discussed. To me 'Detective' is the same as if a human would say, 'Honey' or 'Darling'. I use that because it only for you. However, if you desire for me to stop I will."

"I thought it was a running joke, especially since you've called me that for years."

"I have loved you for years, and before I had even realized that it was still a term of endearment. You were my friend. But as I said, if you desire for me to stop I will. I do not wish to cause you pain or distress."

"Don't stop, just promise me one thing okay? Promise if it's something important to use my name."

"That I can promise."

Lucifer kissed her gently then led her back into the master suite. When they entered the room, Chloe noticed two apparel boxes on the bed with a note from Mazikeen. Chloe picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Hey Lucifer, it's a note from Maze it says: _'Welcome back guys – Even if it is for a short period of time. I haven't told anyone you're here yet. Let me know and I'll send out the word. Trixie misses you, might want to do something 'bout that before everyone else. As a matter of fact here's a bribe to take care of it. New clothes enjoy.'._ I think we should probably spend some time with Trixie since were here, before everyone else. I know it's supposed to be our day, but…"

"If that's what you want to do, but this evening I do want you to myself. Besides I don't think she would sit still where we are going."

"You don't mind?"

"The urchin has grown on me in the past years."

"That's not what I asked Lucifer."

"I'm aware of that."

"So, you are not going to answer the question I asked."

"Knowing you would be upset with the answer? No."

"So, you do mind."

"As I stated before, Trixie had grown on me in the past years."

"You're deflecting!"

Lucifer sighed and went into the closet and got dressed before coming back out and responding, he dressed in his usual three-piece suit. This jacket, slacks, and vest were black while his shirt was white. He also had on his signature red bottom Louis Vuittons. Chloe had not moved a muscle, wanting to know how he would handle this situation, yet she was starting to get cold. When he came back out, he looked her strait in the eyes and had an even voice.

"As you know I do not lie. That does not mean I'm going to intentionally say something I know will upset you either. Just because I do not answer the exact question you ask; does not mean I am deflecting. Rather it means I do not see the point in saying something that will either start a meaningless fight or get you upset. You're intelligent Chloe, you know the answer to the questions you ask. Do I have to say it to make you happy? I'm not telling you not to spend time with your daughter, Hell I'm even admitting that the urchin has grown on me. What more do you want from this situation?"

"You're right I'm sorry. I know you don't lie, it just the way you sometimes completely avoid a question is infuriating."

"Its because not all questions need answered. Some you can figure out; others are better left unanswered."

"Have you done that with important things?"

"Not intentionally. If I have its because I didn't realize something was important and once I do, I rectify it."

Chloe nodded and got dressed in boot cut jeans that hugged her thighs and rear before flaring out. She paired it with a red butterfly sleeve blouse that had a frill neck tie. The last part of her outfit was her black stiletto red bottomed Louis Vuittons.

"Okay. So back to our day's plans, I promise not to get upset. Do you really mind spending some time with Trixie?"

"It's not that I mind per say, rather it's that I prefer to spend time alone with you. It is purely preference."

"How about just a little bit of time with her then? And then most of the day just us?"

"No Chloe, Trixie hasn't seen you in Hell knows how long. Theres a time difference. You're her mother. If you decide to come back with me, then I will have you by my side for the rest of your natural life. Trixie wont. We will spend time with your daughter during the day, then this evening I have plans for us to attend a play. Since I highly doubt she will sit through the entirety of it, she can stay here."

"We can come back and visit her though, right?"

"Of course, but as I said there is a time difference. By the time we visit again she may be an adult."

"I wish I could bring her with us. Stupid joint custody."

"Is that what you truly desire?"

She nodded lightly, no words coming out. The thought of not seeing her daughter until she was fully grown being too much for her. She wanted everyone with her. That meant Trixie, Lucifer, and whatever child would eventually be born to her and Lucifer. Lucifer was looking through his phone as she was thinking to herself. He had some of the most influential people in the city on speed dial. Judges, lawyers, even some Senators. If she really wanted to go through with bringing Trixie to Hell, he could have it doable in a matter of hours.

"If that is what you truly desire, I can make it happen before we go back."

"How? Custody cases can take years!"

"Not when you have the entire system on speed dial."

"Wait wait wait… You have who on speed dial?"

"Pretty much every judge in L.A. How do you think you got warrants so fast?"

"I always thought that was a little fishy."

"What do you want to do Chloe?"

"I want to bring her with us, but how is that fair to Dan?"

"Detective Douche, Dan? Who barely ever makes time for Trixie, Dan? Even less so now that Charlotte has passed, Dan? Who blames everyone but who is to blame, Dan? Shall I go on?"

"Point make Lucifer, but he is her father."

"Personally, I don't think Trixie would notice much of a difference. The choice is yours as her mother."

"Would she be safe there?"

"As safe as she would be here, there is always the unforeseen."

"Okay, I want to bring her back with us."

Lucifer nodded with a smile and wondered to himself what he was getting into. Chloe was one thing, but the urchin too? Then he thought about what he and Chloe had talked about in the previous days. He was starting a family all right. Him the Devil was willing surrounding himself with spawns, and going to be siring one himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Lucifer and Chloe were sitting on the couch chatting when the elevator dinged announcing Trixie's arrival. The couple watched the elevator with bated breath as it opened, revealing the pre-teen girl on the other side. As soon as the door was fully open, Trixie darted out of it and across the Penthouse tears of joy streaming down her face. She didn't stop her stride for even a second until she had landed right in the middle of Lucifer and Chloe, one arm around each one.

"Mommy! Lucifer! You've come back! I missed you both so much. I knew you could do it Mommy, I knew you could bring Lucifer back."

"Well not quite, me and Lucifer are just visiting. We go back in a couple of days."

"What? Your leaving me again?"

Lucifer knew that Chloe could easily handle this situation, however they had discussed waiting to tell Trixie until everything had finalized with the judge. He knew it was probably best to try and avert her attention. It used to be easy and it probably still was.

"Beatrice, now is not the time to think about things like that. Now is the time to have fun. Were going to Universal Studios Hollywood."

"Who cares about a theme park Lucifer?! You and mom are leaving me again!"

"We never said we were leaving you child."

"Yes you did! You said you were leaving in a couple of days."

"Beatrice listen to me. Yes, me and your mother are leaving to go back however that does not mean we are leaving you here child."

"You mean it? You guys aren't going to leave me again?"

Chloe hugged her tightly and stroked her hair comfortingly. She spoke in a way that she knew would comfort her daughter.

"Of course, not Monkey. I didn't want to leave you here the first time I left but I didn't know if it would really be safe and I also didn't think it would be fair to your daddy."

"I can understand that, but I want to go with you mommy."

"You are, I just want to make sure you won't miss daddy."

"I never see daddy. He was supposed to come see me and take me on a fishing trip last week, but he said he had to work, and he couldn't. Maze took me instead, even though she said she didn't understand the point of keeping only some of the fish we caught. I told her that the little ones had to go back so that they could get bigger."

"Wow it sounds like you guys had a lot of fun."

"We did! We caught so many fish that I thought the boat was going to sink."

"That's a lot of fish, how many did you catch?"

"At least twenty."

"That is a lot, so what do you say we eat some breakfast then go to the theme park?"

"Okay mom."

"So what do you want to eat?"

"You're not going to let me get away with chocolate cake for breakfast, are you?"

"Not in a million years."

"Then I want pancakes and orange juice."

"Done deal Monkey."

The three of them got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, Trixie instantly climbing onto one of the barstools. Lucifer walked over to the fridge and pulled out some fresh oranges and put them on the counter while Chloe pulled out the pancake mix from the pantry. On his way back to the fridge Lucifer touched one of the smart panels on the wall and music by Frank Sinatra started to play. He pressed another couple of commands and the kitchen's mood lighting also activated, the overhead light fixtures dimming and the tile lights activating in rhythm to the music. Trixie slip off the barstool when the floor started lighting up and began to dance the way any preteen would.

"You installed mood lighting into the kitchen?"

"Why not? You never know when you might want a rainbow brownie Detective."

"I hope you don't mean…"

"I most certainly do."

Trixie overheard the conversation about rainbow brownies and jumped into the conversation, her own invention in the brink of existence. She could not allow rainbow brownies to exist and not have a pancake version.

"Hey mom, can I have rainbow pancakes?"

"I don't know how to make a rainbow pancake Monkey."

"I do. Do you really want rainbow pancakes offspring?"

"YES!"

"Lucifer…"

Chloe glared at Lucifer and he just smirked as he walked to the pantry and pulled out food coloring and sprinkles. If she really thought he would use any sort of illicit substance in an offspring's food, she did not know him very well. Or maybe she knew him too well. He grabbed six mixing bowls and mixed the pancake batter then added the food coloring to the batter until he had all colors sans indigo: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet. Then he pulled out a circular mold so that each pancake would be the exact same size and turned on the flattop to heat up. He then took a metal mixing bowl and metal whisk put it in the freezer and set a twenty-minute timer. He then grabbed heavy whipping cream, sugar and vanilla extract and placed it on the counter. Once he did that the flat top was heated. He put butter on the flattop to keep the pancakes form sticking then the red batter, making six three-inch pancakes. He grabbed a serving plate to place the done pancakes on and put it to the side.

While he was waiting on the pancakes to be ready to flip, Chloe was on the other side of the kitchen making freshly squeezed orange juice. Lucifer snuck a look in her direction for just a split second, when he turned back the pancakes were ready to be flipped. He flipped them over one at a time being careful not to flip them too hard and splatter them. Once the pancakes were flipped the timer he had previously set went off and he grabbed the metal bowl and whisk from the freezer. He added the right amount of heavy cream sugar and vanilla extract to the bowl and viciously whipped it until it became whipped cream then he set it to the side. Once that was done, he pulled the red pancakes off the heat and put them on the serving platter. He then repeated the process with the orange batter.

He got out six small bowls and put a teaspoon of whipped cream in each, then added to each bowl a different color and lightly mixed the whipped cream until blended. To the rest of the whipped cream he added the sprinkles and lightly mixed. After that was done it was time to flip the orange pancakes. He finished cooking the rest of the pancakes in all the different colors and adding them to the serving platter. Then he grabbed three plates and began to assemble the pancakes. He put a red pancake on the very bottom, then a layer of sprinkle whipped cream, then a orange pancake, then a layer of sprinkle whipped cream, then a yellow pancake, then a layer of sprinkle whipped cream, then a green pancake, then a layer of sprinkle whipped cream, then a blue pancake, then a layer of sprinkle whipped cream, then a violet pancake, finally on top is a huge dollop of whipped cream. He does this with all three plates. Then he cuts the stack of pancakes in the middle and angles them out, making a rainbow with the colored whipped cream. He adds a small cup of fruit to the side and gives a plate to Trixie and a plate to Chloe, keeping the last for himself. Chloe at this point has finished the orange juice and has also scrambled up some eggs too. She pours everyone a glass of orange juice and gives them a serving of eggs.

"Wow! It really is rainbow. So cool. Where's the syrup?"

"Trust me small human, there is beyond more than enough sugar in those already. You want to be able to actually stay awake for Universal don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Just try it without trenching it in stickiness."

"Okay but if I don't like it without syrup can I get syrup?"

"Yes."

"Sweet."

"Very…"

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at the interaction. As much as Lucifer didn't like kids, he was good with them. When he wasn't convincing them that it was okay to steal bites out of their birthday cake in the middle of the night. Okay to be fair, he hadn't told her exactly that. More like he told her that it was okay for her to take what she desired, but same thing to a child who doesn't know the difference between right and wrong yet. But this was nice. Lucifer was almost, parenting, in his own way. She began to think back to all the times he had interacted with Trixie, and she started to remember that not once had he ever acted in a negative way around her. Rather he supposed her, even got rid of bullies for her. Defended her and protected her. He's gruff around her, but beyond a doubt he cares. Chloe continued to look in their direction, watching the way they interacted and smiled.

"Oh wow, it is really good with no syrup. I think I'm just going to eat it this way."

"Good idea."

After everyone had eaten and the leftovers were put away the trio headed out for the theme park. It was still early morning so there were not a lot of people there when they got there. Chloe didn't like the rides, but Lucifer did so he took Trixie on all the rides she wanted to go on. He even cohered her into some rides she was tall enough for but scared of; by of course making a deal with her for the kiddy rides he hated. A few of them she even rode a couple times because she ended up liking them. The park was now starting to get a little busier and the heat of the day was approaching so the trio decided to sit down at one of the in-park café's and get some ice-cream floats. They were walking down one of the park walkways looking for where the café was when suddenly, a hand grabbed Lucifer by the shoulder and whipped him around before slugging him.

"YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM FROM ME!"

Chloe and Trixie didn't realize what was happening right away, all they saw was Lucifer right next to them one second and then the next he was on the ground. Then they heard him, it was Dan. Chloe positioned Trixie to be behind her and looked for a safe place to hide the little girl. She had never seen Dan act this way before. She knew that he was vulnerable close to her and she needed to move, and quick.

"First, first you take Charlotte. Now you want to take Chloe and Trixie too? Not gonna happen. I may have failed the last time but not this time. I'm going to make sure you never come back here again, one way or another."

"Daniel, what seems to be the problem? I mean that was quite the punch. I'm sure we can work this out."

"Work this out? Work this…Are you fucking insane Lucifer? Do you know what I just got on my desk by the D.A.? A loss of custody papers initiated by none other then you and your team of insanely powerful Lawyers. Want to know what else? They've already gone through. I didn't even get a change to fight. The judge just signed them. Done deal. That's it! I have no rights to my own daughter, thanks to you, so how can we work this out? Hm?"

"It's all for good cause I assure you."

"And what 'good cause' is that I have no rights to my own kid?"

"Well, for simplicity. Trixie is coming with me and Chloe back home."

"What type of barbaric psycho are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you bring a little girl into Hell?"

"There is a stark difference between being a resident and a prisoner I assure you. The weather isn't the best, but we suffice."

"She can't go, I refuse to allow this."

"Last I remember you don't have a say, and besides it too late. I keep my promises."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"It means that unlike you, Detective Douche, When I promise a little girl that I am going to do something I do it. I don't let them suffer because of my inability to cope with death, and I don't promise things I don't keep. I promised Trixie that me and her mother would not leave her behind, therefore she will not be left behind."

"You can't separate me from my kid."

"You've done that well enough on your own. We are simply respecting Beatrice's wishes."

"Shes a little girl she doesn't understand anything. You can't make a decision like this based on what she wants."

"On the contrary this decision should be based solely on what she wants. Its her happiness. Her mother understands that and is taking action to put that into motion. Now this is a day for Beatrice and her mother and your ruining it."

Just then the theme park security showed up and arrested Dan, one of the officers was holding a first aid kit and walked up to Lucifer.

"Are you injured sir? One of the other patrons saw what happened and informed security."

"I'll be alright. I do apologies for the inconvenience."

"Okay. We will just need to get your statement for the authorities."

"No need for all that. I don't want to press charges. He just needs to sit and cool down if you don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I would rather just continue o with my day. I have a little girl with me that needs to have a delicious ice-cream float."

"Alright. If you change your mind you have 24 hours to write a statement."

"I completely understand. Thank you."

At that the security guard left and Lucifer went over to where Chloe and Trixie where. The two girls hugged him tightly for a good couple of minutes before they continued their hunt for the café and ice-cream floats. Lucifer looked at Chloe and Trixie and he realized that even though Chloe wasn't his wife and Trixie wasn't his child, he would protect them no matter what. Whether that was here or in Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/n: Sorry for the wait! Had some personal stuff I had to take care of, but good news guys. Netflix has confirmed season 5 as the final season of Lucifer.**

Lucifer took it upon himself for the rest of their Universal trip to spoil Chloe and Trixie in every way he could to keep their minds off what had happened with Dan. They had eaten at every high-class restraunt in the park, gotten souvenirs from every specialty shop, got one of those character portraits done, and Trixie even got her hair wrapped in her favorite colors. He even had a CD of all the ride pictures made at Chloe's request. But even with all that Trixie and Chloe still seemed to be troubled and not as full of life as they were prior to Dan's interruption. As they headed towards the park exit Lucifer started to brainstorm ways to ease the tension in the air. He picked up his phone and texted Mazikeen, maybe the demon would be able to help him cheer them up.

The drive back to LUX was quiet. Anytime he has attempted to talk to them all he got was a one-word reply. Lucifer knew they were not upset with him per say, but it sure felt like it. Mazikeen has still not replied to his message by the time they arrived at the LUX and he has begun to give up hope ever getting these two in a good mood. The usual line was outside the door as they were ushered inside, but the club itself was dead all expect for two people. Mazikeen and Dan. They were sitting at the bar chatting, almost as if they were waiting. Chloe and Trixie stiffened at the sight of Dan but relaxed slightly when they realized that Mazikeen was also there. The duo waved Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie over. Once they had made their way over Mazikeen spoke up.

"So, Dan here wants to say something, peacefully this time. He had some time to cool off and think while I was debating weather or not to bail him out of lock-up. Hear him out, will ya Trix?"

"Fine. But he has to apologize to Lucifer first."

Mazikeen nodded her head in agreement and pushed Dan forward with her leather boot right in the middle of his back. Dan groaned in protest but walked forward a couple of steps and exhaled before extending his hand out to Lucifer.

"I was a dick Lucifer. Sorry man."

"Apology accepted, though its not me you really need to apologize to. Its Beatrice and the Detective."

Dan nodded and Lucifer stepped to the side to show Trixie curling into Chloe's side still trying to hide. Dan kneeled and spoke softly.

"Hey Monkey. Daddy's sorry for how he asked on your trip to the theme park. Did you still have fun?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Because all I could think about is how you were mad at me for wanting to go with Mommy and Lucifer and be happy. After that it wasn't fun anymore, I really tried to have fun too cause I know that Lucifer was trying really really really hard to make it super fun.

"I'm sorry Monkey. How about I take you back there to make up for it?"

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't show up. Just like the fishing trip."

"That's fair. I'm sorry for ruining your day Monkey. I was just sad because I won't be able to see you anymore."

"That's just what you think Daddy, but no one ever said that."

"Do you remember when mommy and daddy got their divorce?"

"Yes."

"Well there was some special papers signed between them that made sure I could see you. Those papers were taken away so I can't unless Mommy lets me now."

"I know, but Mommy never said she wouldn't let you see me Daddy. I mean I'm right here and so are you. Just because I'm going to live somewhere else doesn't mean I won't visit. I just want to be with mommy and Lucifer."

"I'm sorry Monkey, you're right. Can I have a hug?"

Trixie nodded and broke away from Chloe to hug Dan. Lucifer watched as 'Detective Douche' wrapped his arms around the little girl with guarded eyes, just a s Chloe did the same. Dan may be acting like normal but his behavior at the theme park had them both on guard, especially Lucifer who had began to feel attached to both Chloe and Trixie and desired to protect them from all threats. Lucifer looked up from the scene for a moment and locked eyes with Chloe's form. A spark of jealousy growing within him that Dan had the opportunity to call her his wife and he had not. He quickly squashed the feeling down; he would not be pushed into rushing into something by these human feelings of jealousy and envy.

Lucifer motioned Mazikeen over and brought his gaze back to Dan and Trixie. When he did the feelings of jealousy and envy began to rear their head again. This time he could not beat them down no matter how hard he tried. Why did he feel jealous in regards of the Urchin? It made no sense to him. Mazikeen had finally slinked her way over to him, so he leaned over to whisper in her ear. He wanted no one to know what he was about to ask of the demon.

"Maze. I need you to do two things for me and you're the only one I trust to do it. I'll owe you for this one. I need you to take Beatrice for the evening while me and Chole are at the play and get her some new clothes. Some that are worthy of the new Princess of Hell, yet still appropriate for a child. Make sure shes able to pick whatever she likes. Don't let Detective Douche anywhere near her, and don't let either of them realize it."

"So basically, you want me to go on a shopping trip with the kid, and you trust me with it because I'll make sure psycho dad doesn't kidnap her."

"Pretty much."

"Anything else you want me to pick up while I'm out? Maybe something with a giant princess cut diamond and some ruby accents in a size six and a half?"

"Ye-No…"

"I'll have it sent to the penthouse before you leave."

"I said-"

"You said ye-no. Which means your first instinct was yes, then your brain kicked in. I'll have it delivered before you guys leave. What you do is up to you Lucifer but grab the girl before you eat yourself away like you always do."

"Maze, what would I do without you?"

"Be dead by now?"

"That is true beyond a doubt. Thank you."

"You owe me for this one, and I mean for the ring not for the kid."

Lucifer smiled and nodded as Mazikeen walked away. Dan and Trixie and long broken away from each other so she walked over to them and grabbed Trixie while she could. The two made their escape and Lucifer could see how happy Trixie was to go with Mazikeen, no matter where it was. Right as the demon walked out the door the crowds began to filter in and the bartenders started to dish out drinks to thirsty patrons. Dan sighed and started for the door, but not before Chloe put in her two cents about the situation.

"Dan, Trixie will be okay. More then okay actually. She's going to be basically a Princess, she'll love it. And when we come to visit it will be more special for you two. So please stop guilt tripping her, its not like you see you that much anyway. Not after you lost Charlotte."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry, I'll see you guys next time and in a better mood."

Dan turned back around and continued to walk out of the club. Lucifer came up behind Chloe and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight and comforting her. He knew that had to be hard on her, and it was. Hurt and sadness were rushing through her, she knew that this would hurt Dan but she never thought it would be like this. All day she kept thinking that maybe she should have just talked to him first, just asked him and everything could have been okay. Maybe if she had told him that she was going to take Trixie with her before acting none of this would have happened. Tears started to stream down her face, this was her fault. She should have known, and instead she acted before thinking and everyone got hurt. Trixie is sad, Lucifer got hit, even Mazikeen got involved. All because of her. Lucifer turned her around and wiped her tears away before gently kissing where the trails had been.

"What's the matter Detective?"

"This is all my fault. I should have just talked to Dan first before I had you push everything through."

"You cannot blame yourself for another's actions. Isn't that what you tell me?"

Chloe chuckled and hugged Lucifer back, but her tears did not let up. She could not figure out if it was because she was still sad or if it was because she was relieved, he listened to her.

"Your right, look at me being a hypocrite."

"Hmmm. I don't like hypocrites. What am I going to do with you?"

"No clue."

"I know."

He then kissed her deeply while picking her up bridal style and carrying her up to the elevator. By the time he broke the kiss the elevator was reaching the penthouse. He then carried her out of the elevator and into the master suite, laying her gently on the bed and kissing her one more time before looking into her eyes and speaking gently.

"I'm going to prove to you that it is not your fault, just as you did for me. You did that right here in this very room I remember that day. I was hideous with self-loathing and you, Chloe, brought me back."

"All I did was tell the truth."

"Exactly. So that's what I'm telling you right now. You cannot blame yourself for how Daniel reacted, all you can do is accept that he did react and handle it."

"But he reacted to a decision I made…"

"No, he didn't. He reacted to a decision we made, both of us. Not just you, if you want to go that route that the fault is not yours alone."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do not lie, especially in where fault lies."

Chloe smiled lightly and leaned up to kiss him, her fingers lightly combing through his hair. HE broke the kiss and looked straight into her eyes; his gaze serious.

"I may not say this often, and that simply because I'm not a sentimental person. However, Chloe I do love you. More than that, I will protect you and Beatrice as well. If you are with me and at my side, you will never have to do anything alone should you not want to. You will always have me as an ally, until the day should it every come you no longer want me there. That I swear to you."

"I love you so much Lucifer. I'm not very good at protecting you since you know the whole vulnerability thing-"

Both Chloe and Lucifer chuckled at that.

"- But I'll still do my best. I know I've screwed up in the past with the whole father Kinley thing, but I won't do it again I promise."

Lucifer glared at the name, still a little sore over the matter but the look quickly dissipated when he saw how hurt it made Chloe. Instead he kissed her forehead and smiled at her gently his voice soft when he spoke.

"It better not happen again. I have enough priests in Hell to last a lifetime."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Lucifer was waiting for Chloe to be done in the shower when Mazikeen package arrived. He opened the small ring box and inside was two rings, a matching set of wedding band and engagement ring. The engagement ring has a point five carat asscher cut diamond embedded into a hollow white gold band that is just about the same width as the diamond itself. However, the selling point of the ring was that the band has a vine design on white gold and ten additional small circular diamonds that are complemented on each side by slightly smaller circular rubies. The wedding band is a carbon copy of the ring without the asscher cut diamond, instead holding twelve diamonds surrounded by rubies. Lucifer closed the small box with a sigh and put it in his jacket pocket.

He still felt rushed. He would eventually marry Chloe, but why did he have to do it now? Why did both his jealousy, his envy, and his demon push him to propose to her when his logical thinking told him to wait? He promised her that when he did propose it would be grandiose, this was not grandiose this was basic and run of the mill. He needed to wait. The ring was perfect, but the setting was not. He needed more time. He needed more preparation. He wasn't ready. Mazikeen was wrong. What he needed was to talk to Linda. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

'_Linda, long time no talk. Was going to pop in tomorrow to see the Nephew. Need some quick advice, can only text since on a bit of a schedule. Do you have time to chat?'_

He popped the phone back in his pocket to wait for the reply he thought would take a few minutes at least, but he got one almost immediately. Lucifer was fumbling to grab the phone back out of his pocket since he was surprised by how fast it went off.

'_OMG! You're back. I defiantly have time for you Lucifer what's up?'_

'_Maze told me to propose to the Detective, even had ring delivered. I feel like its rushed, at the same time I feel…in conflict about not doing that very thing.'_

'_Well that's easy Lucifer. If you feel rushed, wait! Chloe will totally understand wanting to date a little bit before biting the bullet so to speak. Proposing too soon might even be a red flag to her. As for the in-conflict thing, you're just in a new relationship that you want to keep. You can find a different way to get security without legal vows. Like maybe conversation.'_

'_I see so I need to converse with the person making me insecure! Okay Let me go track down Detective Douche right away. That way we can get this settled and theres no risk of him getting between me and the Detective.'_

'_NO! Not what I meant. LUCIFER! Don't do that! Talk to Chloe about how you feel.'_

'_What good would that do about Detective Douche?'_

'_If you are feeling insecure about some of the actions taken by Dan then you need to let Chloe know how that affects you so she can be more aware and possibly prevent it.'_

'_So, she can prevent Detective douche from touching her and the Urchin?'_

"_Technically, yes but I doubt she will do that far. Lucifer that sounds less like insecurity more like jealousy. You might want to get that in check sooner than later.'_

At this point Lucifer was more annoyed then feeling like he got any answers, so he put his phone on mute and put it back in his pocket. He looked at the time on the wall and realized it was about time for him to start getting ready for the play. The play organizers set a strict black and white dress code. He entered the master suite and went to the closet to pull out his tux for the evening. It was the run of the mill back tux with black cumber band and white shirt. He placed his clothes next to Chloe's black floor length evening gown with white floral patterns from the waist up to the neckline and then down the sleeves. The dress was made of satin from the sweetheart bustline all the way down to the floor, but the rest of the dress; neckline, low dropped back, and long sleeves were all made of a fine netted lace attached to a thin piece of satin at the neck and wrists. Small circular black satin buttons lined the spine from where her hairline would start and would end where her tail bone would start.

Lucifer quickly changed into his tux and moved the ring from his suit pocket into his tux pocket. He had bathed shortly before Chole did, once change he walked back into the closet to grab his socks and shoes. When he came out of the closet Chloe had at some point come out of the bathroom and slipped on her dress but was struggling with the buttons. He chucked lightly and came up behind her, helping her with the buttons one at a time.

"Thanks. I should have known that those buttons where going to be a problem when I got the dress. But it was so pretty."

"It's rare for you to get something based on appearance alone, I think you can be excused this once."

"Fair point."

He finished up with the buttons and went to push her hair out of the way to kiss her neck, only to notice that her hair wasn't there to push out of the way. She had pinned it up in a low elegant side bun with a floral comb. He turned her around and saw her bangs swept to the side that the bun was on, and light makeup. She had on pink lipstick and some light blush as well as mascara and that was it. He kissed her cheek and smiled, stepping back to take the entire image of her, he looked beyond amazing.

"You look lovely Detective."

"Thank you. All I need now is to put on my shoes and grab my clutch from the closet."

"Oh, yes. I barely even noticed."

Lucifer stepped out of the way and Chloe walked into the closet to grab her shoes and clutch. She matched the dress with a white satin clutch and her usual black stilettos. The duo then made their way down the elevator and into the car. Their night was officially started. Before the theatre they were going to eat. Lucifer had made reservations at one of the most prestigious restaurants in Los Angeles. It was called 71-Above. It was a restraint that was on the seventy-first floor overlooking the city. He just so happened to eat there frequently and was able to get a reservation on short notice. It took them about twenty minutes to drive there and the sun was just starting to set.

When they arrived the wait staff didn't even ask for their name, they immediately smiled and took them to their table. Their table was a widow seat over-looking the sunset. Chloe was transfixed with the sight and didn't even notice the menu being placed in front of her or the glass of water that was poured for her. Lucifer watched her smile and take in the sight of the sun set with awe and he just smiled. When the wait staff came back around to take their order, he lightly touched her shoulder to bring her back to reality.

"I'll take a merlot. Detective what would you like?"

"Do you have Mojitos?"

The waiter simply nodded.

"I would like one of those please."

"And your first course?"

Chloe picked up her menu while Lucifer smiled and started to order.

"I would like the caviar for my first course."

"Very well. For you miss?"

"I would like the green garlic soup please."

"And for your second courses?"

The waiter nodded and wrote down their order then he looked up. Lucifer was the first to speak.

"I will take the heirloom carrots and the steak tartare."

"Very well. For you miss?"

"The white asparagus please."

"Lastly, your third courses?"

The waiter continued to note their orders before looking up. Once again Lucifer was the first to order.

"The Wagyu, Medium."

"Very well, and you miss?"

"The young chicken please."

"And would you both like the wine accompaniments for your courses?"

Both Lucifer and Chloe shook their heads no. The waiter nodded and handed them both a small menu with about six options.

"This is our dessert menu for the evening. Would you like to end your menu with a personalized dessert tonight?"

"Why I think I might. I will personally take a Banana. What about you detective something sweet for the road?"

"Might as well. I do love Tiramisu. I do find it odd that you take the entire order including dessert at one time though."

"Well miss that's because our Chef makes everything to order. So, if for example you order a dessert, we take the order at the beginning of the meal so its ready by the end."

Chloe nodded with a smile. Every dish freshly made to order, even dessert. That was amazing. The waiter took the menus and walked away briskly. Lucifer took a few sips of his wine and then decided that the silence was unbearable.

"So, Detective. How do you like the view so far?"

"To be honest. It's a little overwhelming. So is the entire atmosphere, but not in a bad way."

"I did not intend to overwhelm you I apologize."

"No please don't. I love it. Its just so much more then anyone has ever done for me. Earlier today too with Trixie. I know how hard you were trying to cheer her up after what happened with Dan, even though you don't really like kids. It meant a lot to me."

"I hope you realize that I didn't do all that just to look good for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I did not go out of my way for the Urchin just to put on a show for her mother. She was upset after Detective Douche while you were both under my responsibility to have a good day. It would not do for me just to give up on that."

"So, you spoiled her rotten because she was sad."

"Basically. If everything is going as planned shes is currently going shopping with Maze."

"You know it doesn't make sense to me."

"What doesn't?"

"You hate kids, but you make a great dad."

"I don't hate children Chloe. I hate children's filth. Children are always, somehow without fail, sticky crummy icky or gummy. Sometimes all at once."

At that she couldn't hold back anymore. She finally figured it out and it made so much, yet so little sense. Chloe busted out laughing a booming laugh. Once she calmed down she looked Lucifer straight in the eye and said something that made him second guess everything in his life.

"If you don't like sticky stuff, then what about sex? Sex is sticky, wet, crummy, crusty, icky, gummy, and sometimes all at once. Especially with food play."

Lucifer just blinked at her and opened his mouth to respond, but then he closed it again. He couldn't tell if he was more shocked that she had said that, that she had said that here, or that she was right. All he could do for a good while is quietly stare at her while she drank her mojito. The statement processing through his head. Sex was as messy as children. He had just processed it and had finally come up with a response when the food came. The plates for the first course were set in front of them and their water was refilled. They were about to dig in when Lucifer looked directly at Chloe and spoke to her with the straightest face he could muster.

"Its not the same…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They ended up finishing their dinner with just enough time to get to the play. As they arrived at the Pantages Theatre the usher was starting to lead people to their seats. Lucifer had reserved them a private box and when he handed the usher their tickets, the usher ended up radioing for a separate employee to show them to their seats. When they finally got to the private box, they saw that Champagne and cheese awaited them as well as an assortment of other snacks such as grapes and strawberries. The box also sported a couch instead of two chairs which was very nice, seeming they would be able to lounge and watch the play.

It only took about five minutes after they were seated for the lights to dim and the play to start. Heavy music filled the air and a into the world of _'Phantom of the Opera' _they were transported. Lucifer had seen many renditions of this play many times and knew the story by heart. He loved the character of the Phantom and almost connected with him in a way. The music wasn't half bad either. Several times throughout the production he set his gaze away from the stage and onto Choe, just to see her transfixed with emotion beyond belief. The midway intermission came too soon and as the lights came back on, Chloe headed to the bathroom to fix her tearstained makeup.

Once she was out of eyeshot, Lucifer took the ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to look at it once again. He knew that he had said he felt rushed, and even Linda had said to wait. Yet something was still pushing him forward, he felt the need to put this ring on that amazingly beautiful woman's finger. Just as he was contemplating that an usher came into the box.

"Is there anything I can get for you the second half of the show sir?"

"Um…no thank you."

"Okay."

The usher was just about to leave when he noticed the ring.

"Are you going to propose tonight sir? Good luck and early congratulations! If you would like me and the other ushers would gladly be of assistance."

"Actually, I don't know if I am yet or not. Maybe you can help me out with that part. Someone objective."

"Of course, sir. Any way I can be of help."

"If you fought for years to be with a specific person ad finally got that person. Then as soon as you did have one half of your friends throwing a wedding ring in your hand and the other half telling you to wait what would you do?"

"I would listen to my self and my heart sir. What other people say don't matter. Only what felt right between me and the person I love."

"Now what if your brain is telling you to slow down, but your heart is telling you to jump?"

"Then I would jump sir, because I can only fly if I first jump. I'll never get there if I slow down."

Lucifer nodded and took out the engagement ring from the box and looked at the usher and smiled.

"So how do I jump in a way that she jumps with me?"

"I can't make any guarantees that she will say yes, but we can make it grand. Once the final curtain is drawn prepare for an encore. After the encore be on one knee presenting the ring. We will do the rest."

Lucifer nodded with a nervous smile and the usher left the room. A few minutes later Chloe came back her makeup now intact. They continued to watch the play until the curtain was drawn. Once the curtain was drawn Lucifer stood up and waited for his cue. Chloe was about to stand herself when the curtain opened again and the ushers, all but a select couple that were there to attend the crowd, began to recite the encore. Their voices melted into a synonymous wave, warmth overtaking the audience and penetrating their very souls. Lucifer took his knee and held out the ring to Chloe, her gaze completely transfixed on the scene in front of her.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove:

O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wandering bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come:

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved."

The ushers then in unison turned to look at where their box was and pointed to it, all the spotlights then moving to put them on the spot. Chloe slowly turned and looked at Lucifer a look of shock on her face. The ushers voice then continued to ring in unison.

"Do you take this man's love,

along with all his faults?

To one day be his wife,

And him your husband?"

Tears began streaming down her face and she covered her moth and nodded yes lightly. She took a couple of hesitant and shocked steps closer to Lucifer before dropping into his lap and crying tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her and slid the ring onto her finger gently surprised it fit perfectly. He kissed her and comforted her, his own tears starting to come. In all honesty he had feared her saying no. The sound of thunderous applause filled the theatre and the curtain was drawn once again.

The couple made their way out of the theatre and back to the car, many people stopping them to give them their congratulations. By the time they reached the penthouse it was well past two in the morning and they were both exhausted. Chloe more so then Lucifer, but still. They made their way to the master suite and kicked off their shoes before storing them in the closet. Chloe let down her hair and it fell in loose curls around her shoulders. Lucifer had his jacket and cumber band off, and half his shirt unbuttoned by the time Chloe let out a growl of aggravation.

"I can't get these stupid buttons!"

"Here I got it."

Lucifer came up behind her and undid her dress's buttons before pushing the dress off her shoulders and letting it pool on the floor at her feet. He then pushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck, pulling her hips back to his own. Her hands interlaced with his hair and pulled him in closer. When she did that, he let out a low groan and looped his thumps in her panties before gently kissing down her back, the lower he kissed the lower her panties got. Eventually they ended up as part of the pile in the floor and Chloe was completely bare before him. Lucifer finished taking off his shirt and belt as Chloe climbed into bed, then he joined her.

Chloe was on her side facing him when he got into bed; so he gently guided her to her back and positioned himself between her legs before placing kisses on her abdomen and down to her inner thighs. Once there he slowly moved the kisses to her core and began to lightly lick her clit, running a finger across her opening lightly until her juices soaked it. He then started to rub with two fingers, not entering her just yet, only rubbing and licking. Her hands grasped his hair and tried to push him harder. A barely audible "more" being heard repeatedly. Smiling he finally pushed the two digits into her, and he heard her gasp with pleasure as he started a slow pace. Once he felt she was used to it he sped up just a tiny bit and could almost feel her ready to cum, but he pulled out and sat up. Chloe groaned in frustration and looked at him, but Lucifer was just smiling.

"I promise there is a reason, I also promise I will not leave you without release."

Chloe just pouted and attempted to reach down there herself, but Lucifer caught her and kissed her hand before kissing back up her body and then flipping them over, so she was straddling him, giving her control to do what she wanted. She immediate want and pulled his pants off his hips and added them to the pile on the floor. She then took him member in her hand and looked him straight in the eye as she took him into her mouth. She could only take the tip and about an inch more, but she made up the rest of it with her hands. Lucifer moaned and threw his head back, his hands gripping the sheets, so he didn't slam her head down. She released him with a pop and licked from his base all the way to the tip before starting again. After about ten minutes of Chloe doing that Lucifer could feel himself getting way too close for comfort and he brought Chloe up off from where she was to hold her close. He kissed her deeply and began to run his fingers along her side and thighs, exploring her. He began to kiss down her neck and to her chest, bringing her nipple into his mouth. He gently nipped it then licked it, repeating it wit the other one before letting them go and kissing her again. He angled her hips to meet his and entered her in one smooth stroke, waiting for her to adjust before moving any further.

After a couple of seconds Chloe started to move her hips on her own, the feeling of him inside her yet not moving more then she could bear. She needed more. He set a slow and steady pace and continued to explore her body with his hands and mouth. When her body adjusted to the pace, he had set he sped up a little bit, never by too much. Only by enough to keep them both on the edge. He wanted to see how far he could push her until her body demanded satisfaction that way it was the most intense, she had ever felt.

"Please Lucifer, More."

"Is that what you really desire, or do you wish to see how better it feels when you push your body to the limit?"

"Please, more."

"As you desire, how much more?"

"Everything, please."

Lucifer kissed her deeply then pulled out of her before guiding her gently to the edge of the bed and bending her over it. If she wants everything, he will give her everything. He enters her again, gently, and starts to test his limits. How deep and how fast he can go without hurting her. As soon as he finds the exact depth and speed that gives her the maximum pleasure with no pain, he sets that pace with full force and does not let up, no matter how many times she orgasms. He doesn't slow down when she does, not until he feels his own end coming close, then he shortens his strokes just a tad so he can go faster and on the last stroke he explodes deep inside of her. His grip on her hips tightening and her name escaping of his lips. He kisses up her spine and stops where the runes are touching them lightly. Chloe turns her head to look behind her as best she can.

"Is there something wrong?"

"They've grown, again."

"Since this morning?"

"Yeah. I think We need to talk to Amendiel again. I'm going to get him over here."

"Good idea. I'll get dressed."

"Yeah, me too."

Lucifer withdrew himself and pulled on his pants while Chloe went to go find some clothes. These runes were starting to get more and more concerning with each passing day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: If you want to see what the runes look like you can go to: This translator . The first set of runes from Chapter 5 so you guys don't have to go back is Morning, Star, Celestial, Man.**

It only took Amendiel thirty minutes to arrive after Lucifer called him, but even so it still felt like hours. Lucifer was pacing the penthouse as Chloe was sitting on the lounge waiting as patiently as she could muster. The sight of Amendiel walking in through that elevator was a rush of relief for both.

"Hey Luce, I'm glad to see you're here but what's the emergency? Did you piss Chloe off?"

"No! It's the runes from before. They expanded again. Several times to be exact."

"Wait, they expanded? Do they look the same as the others?"

"I don't know the difference I don't read Sumerian."

"Right, right I forgot. Let me see."

Chloe got up and walked over to Amendiel, turning around so he could see the strange markings on her back. Amendiel furred his brows and motioned Lucifer over to him.

"Okay so look here, do you see this first circle?"

"Yes."

"The crescent of the circle, which is the halfway point and around the outside edge is what we translated before. Basically, your name. Same with the other circle. However, the inner crescents where they overlap are different. Those have the runes for Human, Celestial, Female and Land on them. I believe these are refereeing to Chloe."

"That would make sense."

"The interesting thing is that theres actually runes written inside the circles. The leftmost circle has the runes for Child, Birth, Light, Celestial and Heaven. While the circle on the right has the runes for Child, Birth, Darkness, Celestial, Gehenna. I have no idea what that could mean."

Chloe touched her stomach lightly, her voice timid as she spoke. Lucifer noticed and wrapped his arms around her to give her comfort.

"What if we go back to the theory that it's a sentence? Let's put it together. A celestial child born of light in Heaven, and A celestial child born for darkness in Gehenna. Is that possible?"

"I think you might be close Detective, but what if the runes all translate together?"

"What do you mean brother?"

"The runes about children are inside the circles. So, what if there is two sentences as you said Detective, however those sentences are actually: A child birthed of darkness by the blessed Human and the Angel Morningstar rules Gehenna."

"And your thinking that the other sentence is the same but reversed. A child birthed of light by the blessed human and the Angel Morningstar rules Heaven. Is that the track you're on Brother?"

"Quite actually. Our intention for the first child born was to prepare him or her to rule Hell. So that would make sense. What about the last line of runic script above the circles?"

"I understand what the runes translate to, but they don't make sense with anything else. They translate to simply Ascend, Power, and Immortality."

"I don't like this. Lucifer, Amendiel is this some sort of prophecy? Is something going to happen to us? Why is this happening?"

Lucifer turned Chloe around to look at them and pulled her into a hug to comfort her. Amendiel joined in the hug and made the entire encounter awkward for everyone. Everyone quickly broke away with a laugh, but the mood quickly turned serious again. Lucifer spoke with a serious and low tone.

"I'm not quite sure why you have these runes on you, or what they mean. They could be some sort of prophecy or they could be some sort of omen. It may even be an inheritance of some sort based on certain conditions. Who knows with dad."

"Wait so you mean that your guys father, like GOD, did this?"

"As far as we can tell he is the only one with this type of foresight and power. Though he doesn't normally get his own hands dirty. He probably set the tiles in motion somehow. Right Amendiel?"

"Yes, that's what we were assuming, though at that time we were assuming it was just a betrothal as well."

"So, what do we do about it?"

"Theres not much we _can_ do Detective. Until the residual celestial magic inside those runes activates, should it ever, we would not be able to determine how to counteract it."

"That's a scary thought."

"Yes, it is Detective, but all we can really do is keep our heads held high and keep an eye on the runes to see if they expand any more. The only set of those runes that are really concerning me are the ones on the top. What do they mean and how do they tie in with the other ones?"

"The ones about power and ascension?"

"Yes those."

Chloe reached behind her and touched the top of the rune in question. She could feel a buzz of what she could compare to electricity flow through her fingertips and down her arm. Shocked by feel of the energy flowing through her she removed her hand with a jerk and looked at Lucifer with worried eyes, her voice low.

"I'm really tired, I would like to go to bed. Can we maybe talk about this again tomorrow?"

"If that's what you desire."

Amendiel patted Lucifer on the shoulder and headed to the elevator. Once the elevator door closed around Amendiel's figure Lucifer picked Chloe up and carried her to bed. After he laid her down on the soft satin sheets, he curled himself around her figure and held her close pulling the covers over them. Chloe cuddled herself into his warmth and closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her to the sound of his breathing.

_~In Chloe's Dream~_

Chloe was standing on the balcony of the penthouse; the sun was just starting to come up. She closed her eyes and was enjoying the breeze in her hair when a feminine voice started to speak right into her mind. A warmth in the shape of a hand placed right in the middle of her two shoulder blades that paralyzed her to the spot, causing her not to be able to move.

"Chloe Decker, you who is the blessed daughter of the earth hear me. On the day that one of the blessed children born to your breast by the Angel Samael rules Gehenna, and the other blessed child rules the Silver City you shall ascend and be blessed once more. Do not fear for this is the will of the Heavens."

As the voice quieted in her and mind movement came back to her body Chloe turned around and saw two figures standing before her. One was a gorgeous well-developed raven-haired woman who was in her early twenties and had red eyes. Her hair fell to waist is waves and her skin glistened ivory. She was wearing a skintight, strapless, full length, ebony evening gown with matching elbow length gloves. Across her collarbone was a diamond and ruby choker with matching diamond and ruby teardrop earrings. Resting on the crown of her head was an elegant silver and ruby tiara. Finishing off the outfit was a pair of Louis Vuitton red bottom stilettos. From her back were a pair of pure back angel wings. Next to her the woman was a man with golden blonde hair, green eyes, and a well-built figure. He had on white and gold full plate armor with runic writing around the plating and a gold cape. On the crest of his head was a gold and emerald crown. From his back was a pair of pure white wings.

Chloe reached her hand out to touch the two figures but as she did a large breeze picked up and caused her to close her eyes, when she opened them the figures had disappeared. The wind began to pick up even harder and Chloe covered her eyes with her hand.

_~End of Chloe's Dream ~_

Chloe was tossing, turning, and muttering in her sleep about voices and figures. Lucifer began to grow concerned and lightly shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open and she took a startled breath in. Lucifer looked down at her concerned, his hand stroking her hair gently as he spoke softly.

"You sounded like you were having a nightmare, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It wasn't a nightmare it was just a really weird dream."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"Yeah. I was standing on the balcony here at the penthouse. It was sunrise or sunset I can't tell which one. I think sunrise. I was just enjoying the view when suddenly there was this warmth right were the runes are on my back in the shape of a handprint and a voice in my head. This really warm, feminine voice almost maternal. The weird part is that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. It told me this really long speech that basically spelled out to once we have a could of kids and one of them rules hell and the other the Silver City that I would be blessed again, whatever that means, and not to be afraid since it was the will of the heavens or something like that. Then the voice and the warm sensation went away at the same time, and all of a sudden I could move again. So I decided to turn around and go inside cause you know rightfully a little freaked out. But when I turned around there were these two people with wings just standing there. One was a woman that had the darkest hair and a freaking ruby crown, the other was a dude that looked like he was the lovechild of goldilocks and a wayward medieval knight. I went to go touch them to see if they were real but then WHOOSH! Windstorm. And then they were gone. Then I woke up to you shaking me."

"That is defiantly an odd dream, do you think it may be due to the fact we were discussing the meaning of the runes earlier?"

"To be honest Lucifer, I have no clue. I'm still exhausted, I really just want some coffee and to start the day."

"Detective, It's only five in the morning. It's a little early."

"Maybe but I don't think I'm going to sleep anymore tonight."

"You should at least attempt. We have a long day and if you have the ability to do nothing but stay in bed for the next couple of hours, take advantage. Besides I quite enjoy your company."

"Good point. I'll try but only because I enjoy your company too. You don't think the dream means anything do you?"

"It could, or it could mean absolutely nothing. You may just have everything weighting heavily on your mind. The only way for us to truly be sure-"

"Let me guess… Is to wait and see?"

"Pretty much."

"I really don't like it when you say that."

"Neither do I."

Lucifer pulled Chloe to his chest and began to gently stroke her hair to soothe her. He didn't want to admit it out loud, but the dream troubled him. In addition to the rapid addition to the runes now she was having dreams. What he said was true, they could be absolutely nothing an effect from stress and overthinking. Or they could mean something. Only time could tell the difference between the two. The difference is he did not like waiting the time it would take to figure out that difference, he much preferred knowing right now. He was sure she would as well. The dream brought more questions to his mind then he liked to admit as well. If it was more then just anxiety, was the dream related to the runes? If so then was, then how? What is this blessing it was talking about? So many questions he needed to find the answers for.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: Before I get started today, I just wanted to touch base and let you guys know that your reviews mean a lot to me. They really help me keep motivated and keep writing, so please keep up the reviews. I love to hear what you have to say.**

Ten in the morning came quickly for the slumbering couple. Lucifer had Mazikeen organize a gathering for everyone in the penthouse so that they could spend some time with their close friends and family for the day before returning to Hell. Everyone was set to arrive around noon, so they had to prepare everything for them to arrive. The plan was to have drinks at the penthouse and catch up until around twelve thirty. Then they would leave for a reservation made for the entire party for brunch at The Perch.

Mazikeen and Trixie had already arrived around nine. Trixie was all dressed up in a nude colored full length sleeveless chiffon dress with white lace embroidered flowers across the chest, the dress was paired with some nude sparkly dress sandals, and her hair was in a braided updo with baby's breath and a small diamond tiara. Even Mazikeen had dressed up for the gathering in an ebony mermaid cut full length dress with a sweetheart top and a high slit. Lucifer wore one of his usual three-piece suits in dark grey with a blue shirt while Chloe was in royal blue chiffon floor length short sleeve dress paired with silver stilettos. Her hair was in a tight twisted updo with silver and diamond combs throughout her hair. Chloe ran over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, as she did Lucifer went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Mazikeen soon joined him doing the same.

"Good job with the dress Maze. Did she enjoy shopping with you?"

"She did. She got more than one dress. Five to be exact."

"Good. I'm glad you were able to cheer her up. Chloe seems to be happy with your trip out as well. I'm surprised you did not return the child to us last night though."

"I wanted one last night with the brat, what can I say?"

"You're not going to come back with us?"

"Nah, my life is here now Lucifer. I have people I need to protect. Like your nephew, Linda, and this club."

"If that is what you truly desire Mazikeen."

"It is for now."

Lucifer began to slowly sip on his drink as Mazikeen pushed off the bar to go join Chloe and Trixie in the living area of the penthouse. He watched the three laugh and talk, smiling and enjoying their time together. Soon his glass emptied, and ice clinked against the empty sides making a small sound. Lucifer put the glass down on a napkin and clapped his hands together loudly getting everyone's attention.

"Okay ladies, soon our guests will arrive, so we need to start getting everything ready. Maze will you be a dear and get the mimosa's ready, and please make sure a few of them are child friendly."

"Sure, but only if I can drink a couple adult friendly ones."

"That is highly encouraged. Detective, will you and Beatrice help me plate some fruit?"

Chloe smiled and stood while Trixie ran into the kitchen to wait for them. Lucifer refilled his glass with brandy and made his way to the kitchen, Chloe following close behind with a tired expression on her face. She hadn't gotten much sleep after waking up from that distressing dream earlier that morning. Lucifer was worried she might need to sleep some more in order to be fully rested. When they reached the kitchen, Trixie was already pulling fruit out of the fridge and putting it on the counter with a huge grin on her face. Lucifer out his glass down on the counter and pulled Chloe to the side making sure to keep his voice low as he spoke so Trixie couldn't overhear.

"Detective you seem to still be exhausted, I think you should go rest some more before everyone arrives."

"If I go back to sleep now, I'll just be making it worse on myself."

"Fair enough, at least sit down and let me make you some coffee."

"Can I steal some fruit with that too?"

"Why not? I think I may even be able to locate some yogurt."

"Deal. I'll sit, drink coffee, and eat some fruit with yogurt. You plate fruit with my kid."

Lucifer shook his head and chuckled lightly, motioning behind him at the same time for her to sit at the barstool. He then went over to the expresso machine and started it. Once its process was started, he went over to where Trixie was and looked at the supplies she had gathered.

"Great job Beatrice. You got pretty much everything we need for the fruit tray. I see you pulled out grapes, apples, cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon."

"Yeah, and you know you can call me Trixie right Lucifer? It's really weird when people use my full name."

"I'll make sure to do that from now on. Back on task, I'll cut the melons while you grab the serving plate."

"Okay."

Trixie went to grab the serving plate from the cupboard, while she did that Lucifer put the cutting board down on the counter and grabbed a knife. Then he went over and finished making Chloe's coffee. Once her coffee was made, he gave it to her along with a blueberry yogurt and some grapes. Then he went back to his task of cutting the melons. He cut each of the melons into bite sized pieces, making sure there was no rind on any of them and then put it to the side. Once he was done, he turned to Trixie.

"Okay so now that is done and we also have the plate, so go ahead and put each fruit onto the plate into divided segments. See how the plate has those divisions?"

"Yeah?"

"So the grapes will go in one division, the watermelon in another, then so on and so forth."

"Okay I think I got it, so it would be like this?"

Trixie grabbed some grapes and put them into one of the plate divisions, making sure that any that rolled into another division were put back into the proper section.

"That is perfect. Now you need to do that for every fruit."

"But there's more divisions then types of fruit."

"Once you have put one of every fruit into a division, then start over. So, if you go grapes, watermelon, honeydew, cantaloupe. Then once you get to cantaloupe you add another section full of grapes."

"Oh, okay I can do that no problem."

Trixie continued to add fruit to the patter with the guidance of Lucifer while Chloe finished off her coffee and yogurt. Once they were done getting everything situated on the platter Lucifer picked up the plate and brought it out to the living area. As he was entering the room the elevator opened and Amendiel arrived followed by Linda who was carrying their son. Linda put Charlie down and let him crawl around but Lucifer picked the toddler up once he got in range and handed him to his father, so he did not get into things.

"Amendiel, you're early."

"Yes brother. We came a little early to help set up and to talk about your return plans."

"Ah, well we just finished preparing however I did just eave Chloe and Beatrice in the kitchen if you would like to say hi. As for our return plans there is not much to them. Tonight, after we say our farewells me, Chloe, and Beatrice are going to return to hell. Besides that's the least of our worries, Amendiel please tell me you are not wearing that to the restaurant."

"No, I'm not. I happen to have a change of clothes with me as does Linda. Back to the problem at hand, your solution sounds simple enough but how do you plan on doing that Lucifer? I could understand transporting one person but two?"

Linda at that moment managed to make herself scarce, going into the kitchen to talk to Chloe. Lucifer went over to the bar and poured himself another brandy. Truth be told he had been thinking about that for a bit and came up with a simple enough solution not that long ago. However, he didn't think his brother was going to like the answer he gave him. Amendiel had followed him to the bar and had a glass of water that he had at some point in his thought process poured and started to drink.

"Well the solution is that I don't transport them at the same time, it is simple really. I take Chloe first then come back for Beatrice. I never said I was taking them both on one trip. Nor did I say I wasn't going to make two back to back trips."

"Or you could just ask me to carry someone down there for you. I don't mind brother, and it is safer. You and I both know that they are only protected in Hell when your there."

"I didn't think you would approve brother."

"I don't. Hell is no place for a human child, blessed or not."

"Then why?"

"Simple. I rather have Trixie and Chloe with you safely then you try and get them there in a risky manner. That and I wish for your happiness too."

"Fair enough. Then will you help me bring them back to Hell?"

"Of course, brother."

"Thank you."

Amendiel nodded and patted Lucifer on the shoulder before going to sit on the couch. Lucifer continued to sip on the drink he had poured himself after a few minutes Mazikeen came up behind him and placed a tray full of mimosas on the bar behind him.

"Everyone should be arriving shortly. If I were you, I would cut back on the brandy and start on the bubbly."

"Oh, great idea. Let me bring one to Chloe."

"Left tray, the right is virgin for those to wimpy or young to drink." Mazikeen angled her head lightly and spoke to Amendiel "Same goes for you and Linda though you guys may want to change clothes first since we'll be heading out about thirty minutes after everyone gets here."

Amendiel just nodded and headed for the elevator. Lucifer finished off his drink and grabbed two of the mimosas that were on the left try and one of the ones from the right and headed into the kitchen with it. When he got into the kitchen Chloe had her head down on the island bar. Lucifer clinked the mimosa down lightly in front of Chloe and her head popped up. Linda chuckled lightly at the sight of Chloe's head popping up like a gofer. Lucifer chuckled himself and handed Trixie the non-alcoholic version and Linda the last one.

"Theres more in the other room. By the way Linda, Amendiel is bringing up your clothing so you guys can get changed. Feel free to use the master suite."

"Thank you, Lucifer we will. Can you and Chloe watch Charlie while we get ready?"

Chloe went over and picked up Charlie and began to snuggle him and coo at him. After about thirty seconds she looked at Linda and smiled her voice filled with joy.

"Of course, we'll watch him! I mean he is Lucifer's nephew after all. And look how cute he is."

"Detective-"

"Thanks Chloe! I promise we won't be long. It's just so hard to try and look nice and keep track of a baby at the same time."

"I know what you mean Linda. Trixie was always wanting to play with everything instead of letting me get ready."

"Exactly!"

"Um.. Detective-"

"Thanks again Chloe!"

Linda walked out of the kitchen and Chloe continued to play with Charlie. Lucifer sighed and looked at the infant.

"So detective, what are we going to do with it?"

"Him and were going to make sure he is happy and entertained while his parents get dressed."

"I don't do children, especially infants."

"I'm aware, but this isn't just an infant. Charlie is your nephew, besides you wont have to do much. Just make silly faces or something."

"I suppose I can handle that."

Lucifer pulled out his cheeks and made a silly face at Charlie and the infant began to giggle and gurgle in Chloe's arms. Chloe smiled gently at the little boy and tilted her head in Lucifer's direction.

"See? Not that hard."

"I guess not."

"I can't wait to have another baby of my own. It sounds so weird to say that out loud after so long, but I really want another baby."

"I'm sure you do though I'm not even sure it's possible Choe. I know Amendiel said it was but how accurate was that information?"

"I-I don't know."

"Lets not worry about that now. Rather lets enjoy the time we have with our friends. Who knows when we will be able to return. Everyone should be arriving any moment now."

"Good idea."

"Let me see the child. I want to say hi while I have the chance."

Chloe handed Charlie to Lucifer and he held him for a few minutes before the infant began to whine. Lucifer handed him back to Chloe at the first signed of a whimper and went to go refill his glass, the elevator doors opening once again, a dressed-up Dan on the other side. Lucifer sighed and picked up his new drink, he already knew it was going to be a long day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Everyone ended up making it safetly to the penthouse by noon. Ella arrived shortly after Dan, and even Eve decided to pop in from Vegas for the party. Linda had changed into a beautiful violet off the shoulder, a-line, floor length silk evening gown with jewels embedded into the waistline. She had curled her hair and accented the dress with a simple drop necklace and diamond stud earrings. Amendiel had changed into a simple grey suit with a violet silk shirt that had the first few buttons unbuttoned. Dan was in a basic tux, while Ella was in a ruby red Babylon line, lace top, backless full-length chiffon evening gown. Her hair was in an elegant curled up-do with a few twists in decorative jewels. She paired the dress with a pair of gold drop earring and her gold cross necklace. Eve was in an emerald green, off the shoulder form fitting dress that had lace sleeves that looked like vines. Her hair fell in waves and she had on a faux gold Greek circlet that looked like leaves.

Everyone was currently sitting in the living area drinking mimosas; Trixie, Linda, and Dan drinking the non-alcoholic versions that were specially made. Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie were sitting on the loveseat on the side near the elevator. Amendiel and Linda were sitting in the armchairs, Amendiel was holding baby Charlie. Dan, Ella, and Eve were sitting on the couch opposite of Lucifer. Lucifer stood up and raised his glass in a toast.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. I know that I vanished on the lot of you last time without much explanation or much else really. So, it's nice to be able to sit down and do things right this time. So this is to all of you and to one last hurrah before he three of us, well, literally go to Hell."

"Awe Luc were going to miss you guys!"

"Yeah Lucifer, the precinct's going to be totally dead without you around. I thought Chloe was going down there to bring you back not move there."

"Apologies, but it is necessary for us to return to Hell. Power vacuum and all."

"So, brother, speaking of that power vacuum. I notice a nice piece of jewelry on Chloe's hand."

Chloe instinctively looked down to her left ring finger at the engagement ring that rested on her hand. After everything that had happened over the past few hours the excitement from the night prior at the theater had almost slipped right by her. She smiled and held her hand up so everyone could see. Lucifer held her other hand and looked at her with a gentle smile as he spoke.

"Oh yes. As of last night, the detective and I are engaged to be married. Not anytime soon of course. A proper wedding takes time to plan."

Congratulations spread throughout the room, the most excited coming from Trixie who literally hopped on Chloe and Lucifer. Once everyone quieted down Dan voiced his concerns.

"Don't you guys think that's a little fast? I mean Chloe, you and I were dating for almost five years before we got engaged, let alone married."

"I mean yeah it's a lot faster than our relationship was Dan, but that just shows how different it really is. Besides we were working more then dating when it was you and me. With Lucifer it was a lot different. Even though we weren't dating and we were only friends I know who he is because that's all we've ever done since we've known each other. Is be a intricate part of each other's lives, and through that at least on my end relationship was built before I even realized it. That's why I don't feel like its rushed or too fast. Though in all reality I shouldn't have to explain that to you, you should just accept that I'm happy."

Lucifer just looked at Chloe for a moment, not realizing how much she had thought about the decision she had made the night prior. A part of him had thought it was impulse and that she would take it back if he waited long enough. After a couple of moments he realized there was an uncomfortable silence in the room and he stood up catching everyone's eye.

"Yes, all that is quite true. Especially the part where quite honestly Daniel, it's not really any of your business. Besides this conversation has made the atmosphere quite awkward so lets liven it up some until we have to leave for our reservation hm? Trixie, would you like to see something interesting?"

"Yes! Ohh! Can you make the living room light up like you did the kitchen?"

"Sure, why not? Alexa: Light Show Classical."

The walls turned blue from the ground up and giant tinted glass panes enclosed the penthouse's open balcony, the walls slowly began to alternate colors as the panes transitioned to black. Mozart began to play at a low volume and laser showers started from the ceiling in time to the music. Trixie began to dance in between the lights, her dress flowing out each time she spun. Everyone began to lightly converse once again so Lucifer walked over to the piano and sat on the bench to think. It wasn't long before Amendiel joined him.

"I had no idea your penthouse had all this installed in it Brother."

"Well, yes. Normally it was used for, other purposes, however I did have it custom ordered from Amazon."

"I'm glad to see you've put it to a non-rave use. How many rooms have this lighting system? Trixie mentioned the kitchen was also lightshow ready?"

"Every room other than the bathrooms was installed with lights for the lightshow command. Why?"

"I was just thinking you could really take advantage of that feature with kids."

"That is one thing I never, in my existence, considered. However, I suppose you are correct."

"You may want to start considering Lucifer. You know that power gap won't be filled until that day comes."

"Until the Heir of Hell is here, yeah yeah blah blah. I know. I still am not going to have a child just to abandon them like dad did to me."

"No one is saying to do that Luci, no one would ever tell you to abandon your child. But any child you have would need to be prepared to rule because they would be the Heir to Hell."

"I know. But we don't even know if anything like that will ever even happen. Who's to say Chloe can even have children with me. Mortals cannot bear an Angel's child remember?"

"Linda had mine."

"While you were human!"

"And you become vulnerable near her, not to mention shes blessed, and theres a text saying she can."

"A text that has some very specific regulations about blessed people."'

"Luci it sounds to me you don't want a kid of your own. Do you even want Trixie?"

"Don't you dare bring Beatrice into your mind games Amendiel. I've always had a distaste towards children, but that doesn't mean I would deprive Chloe of one."

"You're right, that was low of me. I should not bring Trixie into this, but that still leaves the question to be answered."

"The answer is that I never considered having a child of my own. So how could I desire it, or deny that desire? As for Beatrice of course I want her in my life, never question that."

Chloe came up behind Lucifer and wrapped her arms around him before whispering in his ear.

"Everyone can hear you two, especially Trixie. Shes gone from dancing to moping. I'll handle the situation with her, but you may want to get Amendiel in line. I think she stopped listening after he asked if you even wanted her."

Lucifer grabbed Chloe's arm lightly and shook his head before standing up.

"I'll go talk to her. It was my conversation with my brother that ruined her perfectly wonderful dancing, therefore it's only right I go fix it."

"I can respect that. If you need a hand just wave me over, Trixie can be tough when she's upset. Also, after your done talking to her we need to start heading over to the restaurant."

Lucifer nodded and walked over to Trixie while Chloe began to chide Amendiel for brining her daughter into his games. Linda joined Chloe in getting onto Amendiel and the poor Angel began to cower behind his mimosa. Trixie was sitting on the floor against the wall with her head in her lap. Sniffling could be heard past the muffled sounds of hiccups. Lucifer went and sat down, right next to her with his legs extended and his head looking up. His hands were lightly clasped in his lap.

"Did you know that I have, well had six close siblings. Five now that Uriel is gone. But truth be told I have so many brothers and sisters I can't keep count anymore?"

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Yes, it is and more importantly Amendiel is one of those siblings. He is my eldest brother as a matter fact."

"He is?"

"Yes, he is. Do you know what big brothers do more than anything else?"

"What?"

"They protect their little brothers, but that doesn't always mean they do it in a way that people like or understand. Do you know why I'm telling you this?"

"No not really."

"Because Amendiel said something really mean, that probably hurt your feelings if you thought it to be true, because he was trying to make sure that I was doing what was right. Just like all big brothers and sisters do. Now since your over here crying, I'm going to assume that you think I don't want you because of something Amendiel and I were talking about. But here's the truth, and you know I always tell the truth. I wouldn't have made sure it was possible for you to come with your mother and I tonight, if I didn't want you there. I had to call in a lot of favors to get those documents pushed through, and I would never have done it for anyone _but_ you."

"You mean it?"

"I don't lie Trixie. Now go wash her face, were about to leave and I'm sure you don't want your father knowing you were crying over a mean angel."

Trixie uncurled herself from her ball and lightly hugged Lucifer while she giggled. He patted her on the head and then she got up and ran off. Lucifer pulled out his phone and turned off the Alexa lights via the app before going over to the middle of the group.

"We have a limo waiting in the club VIP parking area, lets go eat before they decide were not coming."

Just then Trixie ran back out and Grabbed Lucifer's hand before dragging him over to Chloe, then grabbing hers too. The group made their way to the limo and then headed to the restaurant. When they arrived, the hostess escorted the group to a private room. There was a large circular table in the middle of the room with white tablecloth and a beautiful fresh rose place setting the center. In the corner of the room was a self-playing piano. Everyone took their seats and the hostess handed them the menus before departing. Lucifer was sitting next to Chloe, who was next to Trixie. Mazikeen was sitting next to Trixie, then next to Mazikeen was Dan. Sitting next to Dan was Ella then Amendiel, the highchair for Charlie, then Linda, and finally Eve. A young waitress came in wearing the waitstaff uniform and took everyone's drink orders.

"Good afternoon everyone, My name is Anabeth. Welcome back to _The Perch_ Mr. Morningstar, always a pleasure to see you back! What can we get you and your guests to drink?"

"I'll have a Sauvignon Blanc."

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle."

"We have two to choose from today, we have the Groth Napa which has hints of melon and citrus. Or we have a vintage Pascal Jolivet, which is of the French variety."

"The Groth Napa, if you would please."

"Of course, Mr. Morningstar."

Anabeth looked at Chloe and smiled. Her cheery attitude not diminishing in the slightest.

"And for you miss?"

"A Pino Grigio please."

"Bottle or glass?

"Just the glass please."

"By the glass for the Pinto Grigio we are only offering one brand today and that would be Terra Doro from California."

"That's absolutely perfect."

"I'll get that right away."

Anabeth turned to Trixie and addressed her directly when she took her order.

"And what about you little miss? What would you like to drink?"

"Umm, I just want a Sprite."

"I can defiantly get that for you no problem. Want me to make it look pretty? I can even put a cherry in it for you."

"Yes please!"

"Sure thing, if you like it when I bring it out, just ask for a Shirley Temple whenever you come and visit us okay?"

"Okay thank you."

She went and turned to Mazikeen, her smile never faltering.

"Welcome back to _The Perch _Ms. Smith. What can I get for you to drink today?"

"A Merlot."

"Bottle or glass?"

"Bottle."

"No problem. I have a special Joseph Phelps vintage in the back that I could bring out if that suits your fancy Miss."

"That will do."

Next up was Dan and the waitress could already tell he was overwhelmed by all the options, and the prices. Lucifer locked eyes with the waitress and nodded, giving her the go ahead to push him to order what he desired.

"Hello sir! Have you decided what you wanted to drink?"

"Um. Just water."

"A round of water will defiantly be provided for the entire table, however I was wondering what your drink of choice for the first course would be. We have a wide variety of wines, hard liquors, and non-alcoholic beverages to suit your fancy. I would be happy to assist you with going over the options."

"Oh um. In that case can I have a rum and coke?"

"Defiantly. Single or double?"

"Oh uh, just a single."

"Absolutely I'll get that right away."

She looked at Ella with a smile. Ella was drooling already just by reading the menu.

"What about you miss?"

"I'll have a mojito."

"We have a special blackberry one right now if you would like that one instead of our original."

"Oh that does sound good, yes please!"

"Yes miss, right away."

Amendiel wasn't even looking at the menu. It was closed and he was paying attention to his son.

"Do you know what you would like to order sir?"

"Yes, a Bordeaux please."

Lucifer's head snapped up and he started to laugh before he clamed down and addressed The waitress and Amendiel.

"Miss Anabeth, all he gets is a glass of that. If he wants more wine, he has to pick something different or pick up the tab himself."

"Understood Mr. Morningstar."

Chloe looked at Lucifer with a glare.

"Why did you do that with Amendiel and no one else? That wasn't really fair."

"Chloe, do you know what a Bordeaux is?"

"No."

"It's one of the most expensive red wines on this planet. A single bottle of Petrus Pomerol Bordeaux, which is the only brand his restaurant serves, costs more than most people make in a year. That same bottle equals about a month of earnings for LUX. So yes I put a limit on how much Amendiel can drink of that absurdly expensive wine while on my dime, I would do the same for anyone who ordered it including myself."

"That's ridiculous! How can fermented grape juice cost that much?!"

"Because it's fermented very very very well."

While Chloe and Lucifer were talking the waitress ended up taking the rest of the drink orders and was about to leave the room.

"Oh Mr. Morningstar. As always feel free to use the piano if you wish."

"Much appriechated Ms. Anabeth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It only took the waitress, Anabeth, about ten minutes to come back with their drinks. When she did it was with the assistance of another waiter. Once everyone got their drinks the other waiter left the room and left Anabeth to take their appetizer order. Trixie was gushing about her Shirley temple, there was a layer of bright red at the bottom that fizzled to clear before being garnished with a leaf of mint and a couple of cherries.

"The hors d'oeuvres of the day is our Assorted Breads with Honey Butter, however we also have: Baked Brie, Seasonal Fruit, Greek Yogurt Parfait, French Toast, Ahi Tuna Tartare, Truffle Cheese Frites, Avocado Toast, and lastly we have our Fromage and Charcuterie. What would you like for your appetizer Mr. Morningstar?"

"Ah well we will be getting a couple off hors d'oeuvres simply due to the amount of people. For now, let's start with the bread."

"No problem I'll put that right in. If you need me just raise a hand and someone if not myself will be right over."

Everyone in the group nodded and Lucifer looked up at everyone with the most serious expression. Everyone looked back at him with an equally serious expression. His voice seeped with seriousness as he spoke.

"I was thinking of ordering every appetizer but then we wouldn't be able to actually eat anything on the real menu, so the eight of us have to vote on which ones make the cut and which ones don't."

The room was dead silent for a moment and then Amendiel broke out in booming laughter. Everyone soon following suit, including Lucifer. Amendiel voice was hiccupping with guffaws as he trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry Luci, your absolutely right. You were just so dead serious while saying it I couldn't help but laugh."

"That was the point Amendiel, but back on topic. These all look amazing. They've changed their menu since I was here last. That baked brie sounds amazing and the Fromage and Charcuterie is a hit or miss, but its really hard to miss at an upscale joint like this."

Dan, Eve, and Mazikeen decided to put their input into the conversation as well.

"I don't know about anyone else, but the avocado toast sounds really good too. It has some sort of tomato on it."

"I agree Detective Espinosa. Plus, avocados are green, and I really like green."

"Don't we need something for the kid too? What about the fruit or the French toast? Hey, Trixie which one sounds better to you?"

Trixie looked at Chloe and Lucifer as if asking for permission.

"Trixie get what you want Monkey."

"Okay mom. I want to try the french toast."

Just then the waitress came back in with the breads. There was pumpernickel, sourdough, rye, muffins, croissants, and scones in a huge wicker basket. Another waiter brought each person their own individual cup of honey butter. They were all also given a glass of ice water, bread plate, and butter knife. Once everything was served the extra waiter left and Anabeth spoke to the group.

"What we have prepared for your group is our assorted bread plate with honey butter. There is a variety of different breads as well as muffins, croissants, and scones for you to enjoy. Have you decided what hors d'oeuvres you would like to order?"

"Yes, we would like the Avocado toast along with the French toast the Baked brie."

"No problem I'll get those put in right away. Does everyone know what they would like for their main courses?"

Everyone mumbled their affirmatives and the waitress looked at Lucifer pen in hand and smile at the ready.

"Great! What would you like for your main course Mr. Morningstar?"

"The crab benedict."

"Absolutely!"

"What about for you miss?"

"Um I'll have the #13 benedict."

"Absolutely! And for you little Miss?"

"I want the two eggs, scrambled please with bacon."

"No problem whatsoever."

The waitress turned to face Mazikeen, Dan, and Ella.

"What about for you Ms. Smith?"

"I want the burger, with everything."

"Absolutely! What about for you sir?"

"The steak frites please."

"Defiantly. And for you ma'am?"

"The shrimp scampi please."

"No problem whatsoever."

The waitress turned to finally look at Amendiel, Linda, and Eve.

"And for you Sir?"

"The three-egg omelet if you would be so kind."

"Absolutely. And for you miss?"

"The veggie burger please. Everything on the side though. I like making my own."

"No problem! And what about for you miss?"

"I'll have the huevos rancheros."

"Absolutely! Okay I'll get these orders put in. I have the two eggs scrabbled and the veggie burger with the toppings on the side, ever thing else is as on the menu is that correct?"

Everyone nodded and the waitress floated out of the room almost as quickly as she came in. Everyone began to chat while they waited for their food. Ella leading the conversation, or rather interrogation of the new couple.

"So now that you two are engaged you have to come back often to plan the wedding, right?"

"Well I mean that really depends."

"On?"

"How often we can."

"What do you mean by can Chloe? Isn't it just like going to Rome or Vegas for you guys?"

Chloe looked to Lucifer for help and he obliged with a light smile.

"Normally Ella, yes, but recently there was a little revolt and I'm having to handle that situation. Because of that my direct authority is needed more often then it used to be. Besides I did just take a five-year vacation from Hell. The demons down there are getting a little antsy. It's not the longest one I've taken but it is the only one where a rumor has started that I wasn't returning."

"So, it's not like _'Oh we can't physically come back any time we want'_. It's more like _'Oh we can, but you don't want us to trust me'._ Type of thing? That's so stupid, if you're a king you're the leader you're in control. So they do what you say."

Lucifer's smile dropped and his expression got serious. Chloe could tell that he was hurt by the comment. She knew that the thing he hated more than anything was being blamed for the actions of others, and that was damn close. His eyes flashed red for a moment and she put her hand on his and squeezed. He took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"You say that as if free will doesn't exist Ella. Just because I am their leader doesn't mean I control every action. By that very statement, you have a President of the United States, so why do you need Police?"

"Because were human."

"Just so I understand, you believe being celestial puts us above you somehow?"

"Well, yeah! Your like god's literal children."

At that Amendiel got aggravated and gently put his butter knife down and looked at Ella, his voice stern.

"Ella, Celestials are nothing special. Were not perfect, nor are we better than humans. The only thing we have that you don't are wings and much bigger egos. The few of us that realize that are here at this table. We have free will just like you do, and we mess up just the same. The only difference is Celestials think they have the 'right' to do it because its father's will."

Tears were at this point streaming down Ella's face. She had acted like a fool who tough she knew everything.

"I-I'm sorry, I."

Just then the waitress came back in with their appetizers. Ella wiped her face, and everyone put on a happy smile when they saw the food. Anabeth could tell there was a tension in the air and departed quickly once the food had been served. Dan put his hand on Ella's shoulder and gave her a concerned look. Ella smiled sweetly and everyone started to grab their food. Lucifer and Dan locked eyes and Dan got up walking around the table to where Lucifer and Chloe were sitting, whispering o where only they could hear him.

"Guys, Ella's like super hurt by Amendiel's comment. I think its less what he said cause like he's right, but more the fact that he was sort of harsh. Can one of you maybe talk to her and help her not feel like total crap?"

Chloe smiled and grabbed and held Lucifer's hand.

"My turn. Besides Amendiel was a little harsh and everyone is on edge. Can you maybe play a song on the piano and get everyone in a good mood again while I talk to her?"

"Sure. But only if someone saves me some baked brie."

Both Chloe and Dan laughed, and everyone departed to their separate tasks. Dan went back to his food while Chloe dragged Ella to the bathroom for a chat. Lucifer on the other hand went over to the self-paying piano and switched its functions so that he could manually play it and sat down. He began to play a simple melody that after a few chords was easily identifiable as Adele's 'Someone Like You'. His fingers danced elegantly over the piano keys filling the room with music. The group happily chatted and ate while he played. As the song ended, Chloe and Ella came back into the room. Ella was now smiling, and Chloe was giggling right along with her. Lucifer switched the function on the piano again to go back to being self-playing then sat back at the table and began to eat his food. After a few minutes everyone was done with the appetizers and the waitress came in with their main courses. Everyone gleefully enjoyed their meals in silence until Dan got uncomfortable and started conversation.

"So, Chloe what are you guys going to do about Trixie's schooling?"

Lucifer and Chloe exchanged a glance and Chloe responded with a smile.

"We haven't discussed it yet, but more than likely we will home school her since there isn't exactly a school in hell."

"That or what we could do Detective is get a tutor from the Silver City to accept her into their academy. There are some celestial academics that I'm sure would jump at the chance to teach a blessed human child, even if we do have to take her to the Silver City every day."

"Oh that does sound like a great idea, Trixie which one do you think you would want to do?"

"Well I think it would be super cool to go to an academy in the Silver City. Can I really go?"

Lucifer nodded with a smile and took another bite of his food, wiping his mouth before responding.

"I'll do my best if that's what you desire Trixie. However, I do not have much pull in the Silver City, if any at all. Your admission into one of the Silver City academies' will be solely reliant on the headmaster or headmistress of that Academy and your own abilities."

"I'll work really hard I promise!"

"I have no doubt you will."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once everyone was done eating Lucifer raised his hand and the waitress came back in with a backup waiter and cleared the plates, boxing up the leftovers for those who had them. Anabeth then opened up her notepad with a smile and addressed the table.

"So, how was everything so far?"

Everyone muttered their approvals and Anabeths smile got bigger.

"Great! So would anyone like to finish off their afternoon with a dessert?'

Everyone shook their heads and mutters no's and thank yous. Anabeth continued to smile and looked at Lucifer.

"Would you lie me to apply today's bill to your tab Mr. Lucifer?"

"Yes please. Have it billed as usual?"

"Absolutely! Please take your time and converse to your pleasure. If you need anything we are here to serve, just let us know."

After that everyone packed up and headed back to the penthouse. It was around three in the afternoon by the time they got back. Eve made everyone appletinis while Lucifer played the piano and Chloe set out a cheese and cracker plate. Trixie sat down next to Lucifer and watched him play, trying to figure out which keys made which sounds while Ella and Linda played with Charlie. Amendiel and Dan were sitting down on one of the sofa's simply observing and chatting about what their plans for the next day were. After a while Chloe and Eve joined Ella and Linda, while Lucifer started to actively teach Trixie how to play the piano. Dan and Amendiel went over and stood by Lucifer, Dan because he was curious to see if Trixie took to learning the piano and Amendiel because he was interested in when they were heading out.

"So, Luci, quick question."

"What is it?"

"When do you plan on leaving that way, I can tell Linda beforehand."

"The ash storms are the lightest in about two hours, so e will leave then. That way you don't have such a hard time flying in."

"I appreciate that. I still don't understand how you can control the storms, but no other celestial can."

"Ask dad, he's the one that decides how much control I actually have over the place. I'm surprised he let me control the storms."

"True. Seeming I'm always having to go babysit you because of that."

"Ah maybe that right there is why he did it. To give you something to do dear brother."

"Ha ha very funny."

Lucifer cracked a smile and returned to teaching Trixie the piano. He had her pressing one or two keys at a time at specific parts while he played the rest of the song. Once she mastered one key for the song, he added another. Right now, she was up to two keys and doing well. He didn't expect her to know how to read sheet music or understand scales right now, so he was focusing on timing and memory. Trixie was having a lot of fun with it too. She loved to hear the key she pressed right out in tune with what Lucifer was playing. She thought it was super cool how it meshed together even though two different people were playing it. About another thirty minutes passed and Lucifer ended their little lesson, his fingers beginning to cramp up just a little bit. He sent Trixie to go see her mother and went to grab himself a brandy before joining Amendiel and Dan on the sofa. When he got to the sofa he realized the he had joined into a conversation about kids and immediacy attempted to abort and go to see the females but Dan dragged him in.

"So what do you think Lucifer?"

"Uh? Sorry I wasn't paying attention, besides I think I better go check on the girls. Please excuse me."

"Ah the girls are fine. What do you think about it being mandatory for ids to take self-defense in school?"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with it. Amendiel and I took combat arts during our education in the Silver City."

"Wait, you went to school?"

"Well, think of it less like school more like a boarding house where the only people there are the academics and your siblings. But yes. No one is born with knowledge; all knowledge is learned. I took a special interest in learning the spoken languages of the world."

Amendiel began to laugh, his voice booming across the room.

"Yes, you did brother, but you never took the time to learn how to read them!"

"Well to be fair I never thought it would be necessary for me to learn how to read or write long dead languages. Besides didn't you take an interest in those?"

"Do you even know how to read and write Spanish?"

"Actually I do, that's one of the ones I felt might be important to know. Along with French, Mandarin, Japanese, Italian, and many more."

Dan shook his head and sighed. Rubbing his eyebrows to release the tension.

"So Lucifer, your telling me that this entire time we've known you that you've been multilingual and never told anyone? Do you have ay idea how helpful that would have been on some cases?"

"No one asked. Besides you saw me speak Mandarin."

"I thought it was a fluke!"

"How is a multilayered conversation right before Maze kicks some Chinese guys butt a fluke?"

"The entire thing? At least at the time! Any other secret hidden abilities?"

"That you do or don't believe?"

"Okay point made."

"Speaking of Maze though, where did she go?"

"Oh! When we got back, I saw her stay downstairs and mutter something about bookkeeping before month's quota."

"Ah. Is it that time already? I doubt we will see her any time soon. Well I personally am going to sit here and enjoy some quiet before I go back to literal Hell."

The group continued with their mingling until it was time for Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie to head back to Hell. Everyone not making the trip said their goodbyes and headed out for the night. Lucifer went over to where Trixie, Chloe, and Amendiel were and picked Trixie up. Amendiel did the same with Chloe.

"Alright lets get going before the ash storms start picking up. Ill meet you two down there."

Amendiel and Chloe both nodded while Trixie just held on. Lucifer walked to the balcony and extended his wings. With in two flaps he was air borne with the little girl in his arms and on his way back to Hell. Everything was actually happening now. It was no longer just talk, he was actually bringing a living child into Hell. What in the _Hell_ was he thinking…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lucifer and Trixie arrived before Chloe and Amendiel did, so Lucifer decided to show Trixie to her own personal demon attendant. He brought her into the main living area of the palace and gently set her down on her feet in the center of the room. The living area had twelve-foot vaulted ceilings and natural stone walls in a dark grey color. On one side of the room were three evenly spaced large arched windows with gold lattice décor and sheer floor length white curtains that were pulled to the side. In the center of the room was a large white furry area rug. In the center of the rug was a glass circular coffee table with a metal base. Surrounding the table on the short side of the room was two white fabric upholstered armchairs with oak wood feet and accents. On either side of the of the round table, on the long sides of the room were two white fabric upholstered four cushioned sofas with oakwood feet and accents. Draped over the arm of each sofa, and away from the armchairs was a gold fleece throw while there were white pillows with a gold lattice design in the corners of the sofas and on the armchairs. In the center of the table was vase with white lilies. On the walls placed at even intervals were gold chandelier type wall scones, with a central chandelier in the center of the room. Against the wall opposite of the armchairs there was an ivory and old grand piano. Lucifer motioned one of the demons who was guarding the doorway over and spoke in a cordial yet commanding tone once they came over.

"Arzlik, if you would be so kind as you hunt down your younger sister Puer and bring her here, I have a job for her."

"As you wish my king."

The demon rushed off and Lucifer turned to Trixie.

"Arzlik went to grab one of my most trusted demons. Puer is always to stay by your side Trixie. If you need anything ask her and she will make sure you get it. She's one of the few demons that can travel to Earth without my assistance as well, so if you need something from L.A. she can get it for you too. But under no circumstances are you to leave the palace, you are only safe were everyone one is loyal to me."

"Okay I understand. Stick with Puer, don't leave the palace. If I need or want something ask, but like what about school?"

"It will be a little bit before I hear anything from the Silver City in regard to that, so until then you will study here."

"Eww, can't I relax until you hear from them?"

"Ask your mother, but I highly doubt she will agree."

Jus then the sound of footsteps filled the room and Lucifer turned to see Chloe and Amendiel enter the room behind a very adorable Puer. Chloe had a quizzical look on her face and her voice was a couple octaves lower when she spoke.

"What wont I agree to?"

"Trixie was simply inquiring if she could not study until we heard something from the Silver City about her attendance to one of their academies. I told you she would have to ask you, but I doubt you would agree."

"Well your one hundred percent correct. I do not agree with that at all."

"But mom!"

"No but's Monkey."

Trixie pouted a little but let it go, deciding to go sit on one of the sofas. Lucifer motioned Puer over and began to introduce the demon to Trixie.

"Trixie this is Puer, she is going to be by your side at all times and help you with whatever you need. Sort of like how Mazikeen did for me back in L.A."

"Cool. Hey Puer. I'm Trixie!"

The demon in question waved at Trixie with one hand while the other rested lightly on her hip. Puer stood at about four foot ten and dark tan skin. Her waist length black hair tied up in a high ponytail and she wore a schoolgirl uniform with thigh high black opaque leggings. Her voice was smooth as she spoke.

"Hey Trixie! My name is Puer, I promise that if you stick by my side, you'll be safe, and we will have loads of fun too. Mazikeen taught pretty much everything I know when it comes to combat, but personality wise I'm much more awesome."

"Do you like chocolate cake?"

"Oh yeah! Though have you had strawberry lava drizzle on fudge cake? That right there is AMAZE!"

"No, but now I really want to try it."

"Well let's go get some, like right now! I'll show the kitchen while we're at it."

"Yeah!"

With that Puer winked in Lucifer and Chloe's direction and led Trixie out of the room and to the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot Lucifer turned to Chloe and smiled lightly.

"Well I think they will get along well, I thought it would be a good idea to have her with a guard and companion while she was here. I'm sure someone of her age could get lonely without someone who at least appears her age around her."

"Good call Lucifer, but you said appears. How old is Puer?"

"A few millennia, give or take a couple centuries. She will keep her safe when I am not near her, just like Arzlik will do for you."

"Plan on not being around much?"

"Not at all Detective, however do you really want a stranger refusing to leave you and Beatrice's side? I would assume you would be more comfortable with a demon you have come to know maybe even become friends with. Hence why I told you whom would be here should I ever have to leave."

"Fair point. Now show me the rest of this place. I'm curious."

"Not really much to see. Other then this theres the master bedroom, the guest suites, the dining room, the study, the library, the music room, and the kitchen. What would you like to see first?"

"Not much to see, that just you know a lot. Oh boy, how about the library and we go from there?"

Lucifer laughed light heartedly and offered Chloe his arm. She took it and they headed off to the library. After a few minutes of walking they came to these large engraved oak doors that were anchored into the natural stone walls. Lucifer opened the door and ushered Chloe into a room that had floor to ceiling bookcases around the perimeter of the room. In the center of the room was super plushy couches and a couple of reading chairs, in between the couches was a reading lamp. Next to the chairs was a reading table.

"This is the library. Mostly books on language, business, history and music though I'm sure you can also find some classical literature."

"All of these books and not one is fiction?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Its been too long since I've been in here. Before L.A I hadn't really needed to reference anything, and if I did need something then I sent Maze to grab it for me. Though I suppose it is possible."

"You really are used to people doing everything for you aren't you?"

"Less now then before. After Maze left me to my own devices for a while, I got a little better at being self-reliant."

Lucifer walked over to one of the large windows on the far side of the room and leaned up against the sill. Chloe came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head on the back of his shoulder blade.

"That is very true, besides I never saw Maze at any of those crime scenes we worked together."

"Oh she was there, at least at the beginning. She didn't think I could protect myself. Granted she was right a time or two. Then we got in that one fight and she decided I needed to see how much she really did. And I did see. After that any time I need her I had to practically beg but she still had my back every time. Mazikeen is more then just a demon that followed me out of Hell, she's my closest friend as well."

"I bet she would kill to hear you say that."

"Oh no, she knows. That's probably the only reason she's still around after I right out refused to take her back here. Her and Amendiel had this little thing, then Amendiel pissed her off more than I had ever seen her pissed before. She begged me to bring her back to Hell and I told her no. I was honestly being selfish; I needed my friend. That's when she moved in with you and Trixie."

"So that's what it was all about. I was wondering. When she said she wanted to go home, and you wouldn't take her the pieces didn't click but now they are. Mazikeen can't travel here without you, or vice versa."

"Right."

"I'm not going to get onto you about something that long ago especially since you two have obviously worked it out, but Lucifer that was wrong on so any levels."

"I know, but at the time I felt like she was the only person who was really on my side. You didn't believe me. Amendiel was still trying to bring me back to Hell. My siblings were coming to Earth on and off threating you. Then there was my mother and Cain. Don't even get me started with them. She was the only constant. Hell, even I wasn't on my side."

Lucifer said the last part with a chuckle. Chloe unwrapped her arms from his waist and turned him around gently before hugging him for real. Her head fitting perfectly under his chin as his arms wrapped around her frame. Her voice was low and filled with shame as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Lucifer. That's all I can really say. You tried so many times to tell me and I just brushed it off. I chalked the truth up to a fantasy and chided you for it. To top it off I made you feel like I wasn't on your side because I couldn't open up a little and just believe what you were telling me. You kept telling me over and over that you don't lie but I didn't believe you."

"It's alright detective. In all reality who would believe me?"

"I should have. We were partners for years. There were so may things you said and did that were unexplainable. I should have seen it and believed it."

"No, you shouldn't. No sane human would have. That's why I find it so enjoyable to mess with people, remember? Because no one will believe the truth and they squirm because its right there and they cant accept it."

"But logically speaking-"

"Logically speaking, human science says I don't exist. It says that I'm a myth created by the church to keep good girls and boys in-line."

"But-"

"No buts Chloe, by all human logic you were denying a man claiming to be a myth. A story. A falsity. A lie. You cannot blame yourself or feel guilty that you were following instinct. You cannot blame yourself that everything you were taught was wrong. That is not your fault."

"Fine. What room are we going to see next?"

"The dining room. I feel like its probably tie for dinner. Hungry?"

"A little."

Lucifer unwrapped his arms from around her and looped his arm through her elbow and led her out of the library and through the halls towards the dining room. When they arrived, Trixie was already there with Puer and Arzlik. Lucifer took his seat at the head of the table and Chloe to his right. After a couple of seconds, a demon with blonde hair in pigtails and a maid uniform brought out spaghetti and meatballs, with steamed broccoli, and cheese sauce and a side of breadsticks. She placed a plate in front of each person and the breadsticks in the middle of the table. Lucifer thanked the demon, and everyone began to eat their food. Friendly banter was heard across the table as they ate and the evening quickly passed on as they ate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a month since everyone had returned to Hell. Trixie had been unable to go to one of the Silver City academies', however Amendiel was able to convince them to send her a private tutor. It had taken a while to convince her that a private education would be cooler then going to the Silver City for school, but once she finally conceded she dove full force into her studies. Currently Lucifer and Chloe were in the study waiting for a report from said tutor on Trixie's progress before she retired for the night. Lucifer was at the large oakwood desk going over some of the expense reports for LUX that Amendiel had brought back from Mazikeen during his last visit. Chloe was sitting opposite of him, calculator and pen in hand as she starred at the tax forms in front of her. Her brow was furrowed, and he growled in frustration slamming the pen down.

"Lucifer, these tax forms aren't adding up. Who did LUX's taxes last year?"

"Normally I do but last year there was, well quite frankly a lot going on. So I had Mazikeen hire a tax agency. Their background was very reputable for businesses. Why?"

"Because according to what I'm seeing, they filed LUX as a small individually owned business instead of a Corporation and now LUX owes about five million in back taxes for last year."

"WHAT?!"

"Look here."

Chloe handed him the forms just as a light knock sounded at the door and Trixie's tutor came gracefully strutting into the room. She did not even hesitate before going right into her report on Trixie's progress. Her voice flowed out with grace and structure, just as her posture did. Her long flowing silvery white robes giving her an air of elegant authority. Her youthful face had wise, old, blue eyes and her blonde hair was tied up in an intricate bun of braids and twists.

"Good evening. As I am sure you are both aware Ms. Beatrice has been in my care for going on three weeks now. In that time, I set a goal for her to master the art of grace and poise. On the education front her goals where to gain mastery over the English language and advanced mathematics. I did not believe that she would be able to accomplish any of these feats due to her age and brain composition. However, I am pleased to inform that Ms. Beatrice has indeed mastered the art of grace and poise. Her mastery over the English language still needs work, however it has increased far beyond my expected result. As for her progress in mathematics, if she did not have such spectacular results in the other focuses, I would have refused to tutor her further. In the upcoming three weeks we will focus solely on mathematics until she masters it. That is all, good day."

With that the tutor turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Lucifer and Chloe just stared at the door with wide eyes, after a few moments Lucifer started cracking up laughing. The sound shook Chloe out of daze, and she looked at Lucifer who was wiping a stray tear from his eye. When he finally calmed down, he spoke with a grin still plastered to his face.

"Reminds me of when I was back in school, those tutors where always so pompous."

"Well, I'm glad you got a good laugh. Now tax forms, we have a deadline to fix these."

"Ugh."

Several hours, and two wiped adults, later the tax forms had been fixed and they had the filed away to hand to Amendiel when he came next. They then went down to the dining room and met with a very hungry and very excited Trixie. They took their seats after Trixie ran up and hugged them. Puer and Arzlik were already seated at the table, a light smile on their faces. For demons they had a soft spot for Trixie and her joy ended up bringing them joy. It didn't hurt that they were treated like family and not servants by Lucifer and Chloe either.

"Mommy! Lucifer! Guess what I learned today."

"What was that monkey?"

"I learned how to find something called variables today. I'm still not quite sure why I need to do it, but I know how to."

"That's algebra!"

"Alge-who?"

"That's really advanced math Monkey."

"Tutor Remi said that its basic and if I don't master it in the next three days then I won't be able to do anything fun in my next class set. I already have only math and etiquette this set."

Chloe's brow furrowed and she looked at Lucifer. Her voice was full of concern as she spoke.

"Lucifer, isn't it a little odd that Trixie is only learning one or two subjects at a time?"

"Not really, that's how we all learned. The tutors feel it allows for focus on learning that subject to the best of one's ability instead of splitting focus on multiple subjects."

"Oh."

Just then the kitchen staff came out with their food. On the dinner plates that evening was a beautifully cooked oven roasted rosemary chicken with asparagus and buttered soft roll. Everyone's mouths began to water at the smell of food, everyone but Chloe whose stomach began to roll at the smell. She swallowed several times to push the feeling away. A sparkling white wine was brought out complement the dish, and a sprite for Trixie. The sharp smell of the wine made Chloe's stomach roll again, and she jumped up from the table and ran out of the room as fast as her feet could carry her. Hand over her mouth. All eyes were on the door she ran out of as it slammed shut.

Lucifer took a small sip of his wine before pushing his chair back lightly and smoothly exited the room behind her, closing the door with a light click. He could hear her throwing up from the bathroom next door to the dining room. He followed her in and kneeled next to her, pulling her hair back away from her face. They stayed like that until the contents of her stomach were empty and she leaned back. Lucifer gently rubbed her back with concern on his face.

"Are you okay Chloe?"

"I don't know. I don't feel too great. I was nauseous. It's gone now though. I think I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We can go to L.A really quick and have you seen by a doctor."

"I might have just eaten something that didn't agree with me."

"I doubt that Detective. The demons who work in the kitchen are overly protective about their titles as best chefs around. They wouldn't allow their food to be contaminated by bad product. Too egotistical for it."

"You're probably right, anything they cook is really delicious. I hope they aren't mad that I ran off like that."

"I'm sure they will understand. However, that's not what I'm concerned about. Let's get you checked out Detective. Worst case scenario it's nothing and we get to go on a date in L.A. while Trixie gets to see her father."

"Okay, but dinner first. I'm starving."

Lucifer smiled and stood up before offering his hand to help Chloe up. They returned to the dining room and began to eat. Chloe being brought a ginger ale and having to stop every few moments to calm her stomach just to keep everything down. Once dinner was finished and the plates cleared Lucifer ushered Chloe and Trixie upstairs with a concerned Puer following close behind. Once in the master bedroom Lucifer clapped his hands together and began to call out to Amendiel. After a few moments the flap of wings could be heard as Amendiel landed.

"What is it brother?"

"Chloe isn't feeling well so we're heading back to L.A. that way a doctor can examine her. Can you help carry Trixie and Puer back?"

Amendiel turned to Chloe, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright Chloe?"

"Yeah, just a little nausea but Lucifer's worried about it so I said I would get it checked out. Also, we got the tax forms done if you want to grab those too."

"Okay. As for the tax forms I'll grab those when I drop everyone back off." Amendiel turned to Trixie and Puer. "You girls ready to go?"

Puer and Trixie nodded right before Amendiel picked them up and flying off. Lucifer picked Chloe up bridal style and did the same. They arrived at the penthouse after what felt like only a few moments. When they landed it was to a bright morning sun and clear blue skies. Lucifer put Chloe down and pulled out his cellphone and saw that is was around ten in the morning. The flow of time was always so different between Hell and here. Amendiel gently put Puer and Trixie down not far away from where Chloe and Lucifer were before waving and heading off. Lucifer smiled as he dialed Dan's number and hit send.

"Now all we have to do is set everything up with Detective Douche for Trixie and Puer."

After a couple of rings Dan answered the phone with an annoyed huff.

"Detective Daniel Espinosa, how can I help you?"

"Ah, Detective Douche. I thought you may want to spend some time with Trixie while were in town for the day."

Papers could be heard shuffling in the background and a couple of things crashing around. Lucifer assumed that meant he was rushing away from whatever he was doing.

"Yes! I'll come get her right of way, give me fifteen minutes to get there."

Sure as Hell Dan was walking through the elevator fifteen minutes later. Everyone was surprised that he showed up on time. Lucifer motioned Puer over and she stood in a ballet third position with her hands gracefully clasped in front of her.

"Okay Dan, I want to introduce you to Puer. She is Trixie's guardian demon and doesn't leave her side."

"Okay, is that really necessary?"

"Necessary, no. Best, yes. Besides everyone needs a friend."

"I agree friends are important."

"Well you three have fun for the day. Puer we leave at Sunset."

Puer curtsied, deciding to put on a full show for Dan. Lucifer jus shook his head as Dan, Puer and Trixie left the penthouse. Lucifer ushered Chloe into the house and into the master suite to lay down before pulling out his cellphone and calling his private physician. While he himself didn't get sick he had a doctor on call should a house guest get ill or he get hurt while on a job with the detective. After two rings the chipper voice of the female doctor rang through the telephone.

"Doctor Arroyo's Office. How can I help you today?"

"Hello Doctor, It's Lucifer. My fiancé is feeling ill and I need you to come make a house call if you don't mind."

"Lucifer! I don't mind at all. I'll be right over. What symptoms is she having?"

"She was throwing up at the very smell of her food, barely keeping it down. I have her laying down since she seems very tired as well."

"Ah I see. I'll be right over. Should only take me about thirty minutes to finish up here and get there. Make sure she stays hydrated with water or a sports drink until I do. Maybe some saltines if she can stomach them."

"Very well. Thank you, Doctor."

Lucifer hung up and went to grab Choe a glass of ice water and some saltines. Over then next thirty minutes he gently stroked her hair and made sure she was drinking the water while they talked about random things that came to their mind. Finally, Doctor Arroyo came out of the elevator and walked into the master suite, bag in hand and stethoscope around her neck. Chloe smiled at the sight of the doctor and her voice was uplifted.

"Oh great! You're here now you can tell him it is nothing and everything can go back to normal."

"Well first let me make sure it is nothing. I'm going to ask you a few questions, would you like Lucifer to leave the room? They may be personal in nature."

"I don't see why he has to. It will just make him anxious even if he doesn't admit it."

"Alright then. What's going on today?"

"I threw up."

"Alright and what caused you to throw up?"

"To be honest the smell of my food."

"And have you had this food sensitivity in the past few days?"

"I mean the past couple of days certain foods make me not want to eat, and other make my stomach feel funny."

"What about the foods do it?"

"The smell."

"And have you noticed any other symptoms such as breast tenderness, back pain, mood swings, headaches, dizziness, bloating, constipation, gas, or peeing more often?"

"Um yeah, but to be honest I thought it was PMS."

"And when was your last period?"

"On the first."

"And your aware that the date is currently the seventeenth correct?"

"Wait, WHAT?!"

Doctor Arroyo opened her bag and pulled out a urine collection cup as well as a travel pregnancy test kit. She handed Chloe the cup.

"I would like to test you for pregnancy, based on the fact your period is two weeks late and you are experiencing some symptoms related to it. That way if its negative we've eliminated it, but if its positive we can work from there."

"Okay."

"Take this, then leave everything in there I'll handle the testing there."

Chloe took the cup and went to the bathroom. She had never done all this in her home before. It had always been in a fancy medical building. She followed the instructions she was given leaving the filled sealed cup there. The doctor went into the bathroom while her and Lucifer waited. After about ten minutes she came back out with a neutral expression on her face.

"Congratulations. The testing was conclusive. You are pregnant. I recommend an ultrasound to determine exact gestation, however I'm going to estimate you at between five to six weeks. I'll write you a prescription for some good prenatal and a referral to the best OBGYN in L.A."

"Thanks."

The doctor handed Chloe the pieces of paper and left. Lucifer was in shock, so it was possible. He wrapped his arms around Chloe and put his head in her lap and closed his eyes letting his breathing settle. Chloe began to stroke his hair in a soothing manner, her voice almost unhearable when she spoke.

"You okay Lucifer?"

"I'm still processing to be honest. I didn't think it was possible, but it is and it's happening. What about you?"

"I'm ecstatic I really wanted another baby, but worried about you at the same time."

"Chloe, I don't know how to be a parent."

"Your doing great with Trixie."'

"I'm not 'dad' to Trixie. I'm Lucifer, that will never change. I don't want it to either. I like that relationship that way."

"I guess your right this is much different, but you'll figure it out."

"I swear this, I will not abandon this child. I will not do what my father did to me."

"I know you wont Lucifer. That right there makes you a good father."

"But I don't do messes."

"I know."

"Or diapers."

"I know."

"Or filth."

"I know."

"Or-"

"Lucifer. I Know."

"As long as you know."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Next chapter will be the last chapter in this installment of "The Heir". The next installment "The Heir: Pregnancy Days" should be coming out no later than Saturday 7/20/2019. Thanks so much for following me through this journey!**

Lucifer and Chloe remained cuddled for the rest of the day, only untangling from each other's arms whenever Chloe had to use the bathroom or to eat. The news was still a shock for them both and Lucifer had begun to feel more protective than normal. His arm was wrapped securely around Chloe's abdomen when Dan and the others got back. The sun was just starting to set and Puer was anxious about getting back on time.

"Are you sure we made it back in time Trix? Lord Lucifer did say sunset."

"I know Puer, but he wouldn't have left without us. Mom wouldn't have let him. I bet there just in the master suite letting mom rest since she wasn't feeling well. Besides my new class set starts tomorrow"

"I guess you might possibly be right. Let's go Trix."

The two teenage girls ran off into the master suite with Dan trailing behind. When they entered the master suite, they saw Lucifer's form curled around Chloe and them breathing in an even rhythm. Trixie ran up and jumped on the bed, wrapping her arms around Lucifer and Chloe. A loud 'ooof' could be heard from the drowsy couple as the teen clobbered into them.

"Were back!"

"I see that monkey. Did you have fun?"

"I did! We went to the movies and saw that new Aladdin with Will Smith, then we got ice cream. After that daddy took us to build-a-bear."

"Wow that is exciting. Now why don't you sit up properly like Tutor Remi taught you. We have some news for you from the doctor."

Trixie sat up slowly, her smile fading. Puer stood at the door entrance knowing that this was a moment that she should be there for support, but only when the time was right. Dan sat gingerly at the end on the end of the bed to be moral support for whatever news everyone was about to hear. Tears began to slowly fall down Trixie's face.

"Mommy what's wrong, are you going to be okay?"

"Nothing's wrong sweetie. The doctor actually gave us some good news."

Lucifer sat up and helped Chloe sit up as well. Chloe put Trixie's hand on her stomach and smiled lightly. Chloe looked to Lucifer and he spoke with an even toned voice, the news starting to finally become cemented in his mind.

"Trixie, your mother is with child. So, she will not be feeling well for the next few months as the child grows."

"Mommy? You're pregnant?"

"Yes monkey."

Chloe smiled and nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face as her arms wrapped around her daughter. Dan coughed lightly and stood, his right hand rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably.

"Congrats. I need to head back to the precinct. Be careful on your trip back to Hell. Trixie, keep up the good work learning and all that. I can't wait to hear about it next time I see you. Love ya kiddo."

"Bye daddy."

"Bye Dan."

Lucifer waved and Puer nodded as he passed. Once he had exited down the elevator Puer approached the group o the large king-sized bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Lord Lucifer, I extend my congratulations. However, I also extend concern. While the child is an heir it would not be legitimate unless you two wed before it's birth. The other demons may take advantage of that."

"I am aware Puer but thank you or your concern. If you wouldn't mind calling for Amendiel, it's time we go home."

"What about Lady Chloe's medical care now that she is with child?"

"I will send for a cleric and a midwife from the Silver City. There are no better healers anywhere."

"Ah. That is a good idea. I will call for Amendiel now, that way we may return home."

Puer clapped her hands in front of her face and closed her eyes. After a few moments Amendiel landed on the balcony of the penthouse and called out to the others.

"Come on Lucifer, I was in the middle of dinner. Let's get you guys back so I can return to my meal."

The four of them met Amendiel on the balcony with smiles on their faces. Amendiel gave a worried look towards Chloe.

"How are you feeling Chloe? Did the doctor tell you what was wrong?"

"Yes, she did. I'm pregnant."

Amendiel's expression changed almost immediately as he went and gathered Chloe and Lucifer in a large group hug.

"Congratulations! Oh, brother I'm so happy for you. So, does this mean you two are going to speed up your wedding?"

"That is something we have yet to discuss, however in order for the child to be the legitimate heir to Hell we would have to. Detective this is something we should discuss when we get back. Speaking of that we need to get going."

Chloe nodded her affirmation as Amendiel released them from the hug. Amendiel then went and picked Trixie and Puer up before flying off. Lucifer wrapped his arms around Chloe and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. I just want to get home. I'm really tired for some reason."

Lucifer smiley softly and picked her up bridal style before flying off. Chloe barely had time to think before they landed in Hell. The time it took for them to travel between L.A and Hell felt shorter and shorter with every trip. Amendiel was waiting for them in the living room when they arrived, but there was no trace of Trixie or Puer.

"Trixie and Puer have already ran off to Trixie's room, and now that you guys are here, I'm going home."

Amendiel left Chloe and Lucifer alone once again. Lucifer helped Chloe to the master bedroom. Once there they got into their pajamas and laid down. Lucifer tucked Chloe under his arm and rested his head on hers. He began to gently trace circles

"This is nice. Can we stay like this for the rest of the day?"

"Yes, though the day is pretty much over Detective. We did stay a while in L.A."

"I know but it's nice. By the way, what are your thoughts on what Puer and Amendiel said?"

"To be honest, I haven't thought about it much. I'm still processing the fact this is even happening. I didn't think it was possible."

"I sort of knew it was possible, I just didn't think it would happen so fast."

Lucifer brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her shoulder lightly. Chloe giggled at the sensation before pulling her hair to the side and starting to braid it. Once her hair was braided she turned to Lucifer with a serious look and spoke in a low voice, almost as if she was trying to get him back on topic.

"I'm serious Lucifer. You said we would talk about this when we got back."

"You mean the wedding? Do you really want to move it up and rush it?"

"No, but what would happen to the baby if it does end up being an illegitimate heir? Would anything bad actually happen?"

Lucifer sighed and held Chloe closer. He had a deep-set frown and his brow was furrowed. His body stiffened.

"The demon masses could decide not to accept the child and rebel more; they may even go so far as to attack the palace in an attempt to steal the child."

"Would that change if the baby was the legitimate heir?"

"Yes, with a legitimate heir they would acknowledge a continuation of the royal line. With a non-legitimate heir, they would see a weakness they can exploit."

"Then it's not just the baby who's in danger with us waiting for fun and games is it? It's you too. They might pull something like they did in L.A again."

"Detective what happened in L.A was minor, if I was more apt to show my demon face it would have been under control well before it ever had gotten out of hand. That was my fault."

Chloe stood up and began to pace around the foot of the bed, anxiety tripping from her face. Lucifer watched her for a moment, guilt hitting him like a ton of bricks. He had said what he did to reassure her that he had the situation under control, but instead it had worried her more.

"That just makes me worry more, what could happen would be worse! They could go for the entire world, or overthrow you here, or-."

Lucifer stood up and caught her midstride bringing her into his embrace. He began to gently stroke her hair in a soothing motion

"Chloe! It will be fine. Yes, many things could happen, but none of it will. I will not let any harm come to you or anyone I care about for that matter. That includes Trixie and this child as well. I want to give you everything you desire and deserve, you don't deserve a rashly thrown together wedding just because something that never should have been possible happened. Am I happy it happened? I cannot honestly answer that yet, however I am happy that you are happy, and I will protect that. I can make sure that this child's legitimacy is protected without speeding up our wedding."

"How?"

"I am going one hundred percent by human laws here so I don't know if the demons would accept it, but we could do a claim of legitimacy when the child is born."

"If there is even a chance they wont accept it then I don't want to risk that Lucifer!"

"That is fair. What do you desire Chloe? Do you really want to rush this, if you say you do then I will not fight it."

"No I don't want to, but I feel like it's important. To be fair, as long as it's before the baby is born were okay right?"

"Yes. If it's before the child is born, then the child would be legitimate."

"Then that means we still have eight months before we can push it off and make it perfect."

"Seven."

"Seven?"

"If the doctor's calculations is correct that means your about a month along, maybe minus a week or a day. Would you really want to go into labor on the dance floor?"

"Uh no."

"Then we have seven months."

"Right. I didn't think about that."

"Are you sure about this? If you give me just a little time, I could figure something else out. This day is supposed to be perfect. I want you to be able to have the best."

"I'm sure, besides seven months is plenty of time."

Just then there was a light knock on their door. Lucifer unwrapped his arms from around Chloe's slender frame and went to go answer the door. While he was doing that Chloe climbed back into bed. Lucifer opened the door to see a young woman who appeared to be from an Asian country. She had straight, silky, black hair that came to her thighs and almond shaped eyes. Her skin was a lightly tanned ivory, and her eyes a crystal blue. A small portion of her hair was tied in a bun that was held in place with a crescent moon hair pin, the only makeup she wore was a light pink lipstick. From her ears were a pair of drop earrings that looked like a blue shooting star. She was dressed in a white silk full length dress that had a sweetheart neckline and detached sleeves. Right up the middle front of the dress was a large slit that went all the way up to her hips were a blue silk skirt filled the gap, the rest of the dress floating behind her. There was a strip of blue about an inch and a half think around the top and bottom edges of the dress, as well as the along the edges of the slit. The top of the full-length sleeves also had a rim of blue. Silver embroidery in the same runic language that was on Chloe's back was along the slit beside the blue trim, and all the way up the bodice. The last part of her outfit was the white over the knee heeled boots with the one-inch thick blue stripe up the outer edge of the boot. She was carrying a large bag in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Her voice was melodic when she talked, ringing over the air like a song.

"Good evening Samael. Your father sent me. My name is Aku, I specialize in midwifery. Apparently, there is a need?"

"Father doesn't send anyone anymore. Why are you really here?"

"I told you. I was sent. Do you think I want to be here, in Hell? The Silver City heard God's voice for the first time in Millenia and next thing I know I'm here bags in hand and being escorted to you."

It was just then that Lucifer noticed the runes on her dress. With a disgruntled look he points to them.

"What do those symbols mean?"

"These? They just mean I'm a healer. They're Sumerian. The head healer of the citadel liked the language and has every member of the citadel learn it."

"So, you can read it?"

"Yes."

Lucifer decided right then and there that maybe she could use this woman to help him out. HE stepped to the side and motioned her in.

"It appears we may actually need you after all, for more than one reason. I would appreciate your assistance Madam Aku, as well as your forgiveness for m rudeness."

"I can understand your hesitations Samael. No forgiveness needed. How can I be of assistance?"

"Please, call me Lucifer. Let me show you to my lovely partner Detective Chloe Decker."

Chloe waved from her spot on the bed where she had tucked herself into the covers. Lucifer went over to her and held out his hand which she took and helped her out of bed. He then turned her around and pushed the braid over her shoulder and pushed her satin pajama top off her shoulders.

"You see Madam Aku, if you can read Sumerian through a formal education versus just a hobby maybe you can assist us with these. If so then maybe we can talk some more after."

The midwife approached Chloe with a worried expression and gently touched her back where the symbols were. Before looking Lucifer directly in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea what these are?"

"Symbols on her back that randomly showed up."

"No. these are prophetic symbols of a blessed human. These only show up if a human is about to witness something that will expose divinity in a way we can't hide. They tell the human what's going to happen so that they are mentally prepared to witness divinity, but each symbol has a different outcome. Some allow the human to continue their normal life with the memories but never speak of it. Some erase the memories. Others."

"What do other symbols do?"

"I've only read about them, but its said that those symbols make the one marked into a lesser angel so that they can be brought into the Silver City as a reward for actions taken."

"Which one is this?"

"It will take time for me to decipher it."

"Amendiel already said what each rune means theres one for-."

"With all due respect Lucifer, if you're are reading this properly you don't read it rune by rune like reading a sentence. It's also the shape of the total symbol and placement on the body. It will take some time."

"I understand. How long?"

"Give me an hour with your partner alone."

Lucifer gave Chloe a kiss on her forehead a small smile.

"Are you okay with that Chloe?"

"Yeah, I want to know what they mean too."

He gave her a deep and passionate kiss before leaving the bedroom. Once outside the room he closed the door with a soft click and headed to the study. This entire situation was beginning to get to him, and not in a good way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A/N: Final chapter guys! This chapter will eb a little shorter than normal just to wrap this installment off. Be sure to catch the next installment "The Heir: Pregnancy Days" which I'll be getting out ASAP but no later then Saturday (7/20/2019). **

Lucifer was pouring over books he never thought he would touch in his eternity. He had a stack of parenting books on one side and one in his hand. His brow was furrowed as he was reading the expert about diaper changing for newborns.

"How can a small human have that many bowel movements?"

Just then the timer on his phone went off signaling that an hour had passed. Lucifer closed the book and rubbed his eyes before putting it down. He pulled out his cell phone and turned off the alarm on it before sliding it back in his pocket and heading back into the bedroom. When he walked in Aku had a stethoscope to Chloe's abdomen. Lucifer walked over to the bed and sat down watching them the entire time.

"Did you figure out what the runes meant?"

"Yes, I did, quite interesting actually. I figured it out about fifteen minutes ago. While I was working me and Ms. Chloe where having a very nice conversation."

"I can assume that's the reason you have a stethoscope to her stomach."

"Yes, it is. I had no idea that it was even possible for an archangel to impregnate a human. It's very interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Well I am an academic."

Chloe giggled at the bantering between and kissed Lucifer gently which snapped him back to his real reason for addressing Aku first.

"Anyway. The runes please? I just want to make sure the Detective is safe."

"I can understand that. So, in regard to the runes Ms. Chloe if you would be so kind as to turn around."

Chloe turned so her back was exposed. The runes were in the shape of two inward facing crescent moons with what looked like a crown on top of them and lines of runes inside of them. Aku touched the edge of the leftmost crest with the very tip of her finger.

"This set of runes here is the left half of the circle, it represents the start of a journey. The runes that make it up tell of a man who fell from the heavens and was the creator of the stars."

She gracefully moved her hand to the other side of the circle. A shimmer of celestial energy could be seen as her fingers moved across Chloe's skin.

"Here it tells of how a human woman meets a celestial being that walks on the Earth. Since the two sides are joined it means that the celestial is the man who fell from the heavens."

Aku moved her fingers to the center of the circle, tracing over the runes as she spoke.

"These runes here speak of two children born from the union of the Celestial man who fell from Heaven, and the human woman who met him as he walked on earth. One child will be born in the darkness of Gehenna, the other the light of the heavens."

Her fingers finally danced to the crown resting on the semi-circles.

"Here we are told that the children created from that sacred union of human and celestial would ascend to power. The rune for immortality is right above the runes for female and human, which leads me to believe that when all of this happens something will happen that will cause the stated female to become immortal."

Aku removed her fingertips from Chloe's skin and the runes stopped shining.

"If we take this from an academic and historic point of view, Lucifer you are the Celestial and Ms. Chloe is the Woman on the two crescents. An angel, especially an archangel like yourself, having a child with a human is almost unheard of so there would have to be some very specific things that would have to line up. It just so seems it has, and Ms. Chloe is pregnant. The next thing to determine is the child of Gehenna and the child of Heavens. There are many factors to this. This may refer to twins, one born at night one in the morning. Or it could refer to a male child and a female child. Or it could refer to a child whom is physically born in Hell, while the other is physically born in Heaven. There are too many variables to tell until it does occur. Either way both children will come into some sort of massive power. More than likely that power being political since it has to do with ascension. When that happens somehow, some way Ms. Chloe becomes immortal."

Lucifer clasped his hands together and rested his head on his hands and looked at the ground. Everything was hitting him a once. He would have this child and another, and on top of that they would end up ruling. Yet that wasn't the best part. No, the best part was that Chloe would be immortal, he wouldn't lose her to age or health. Chloe came over to him and wrapped her arms around him holding him close. His words were calm yet precise as he spoke.

"This is, a lot to take in. I haven't even been able to request a midwife from the Silver City yet. Or talk to a wedding planner in L.A. Now I'm being told that I'm going to basically be raising Armageddon?"

"Well the good news is that I'm a midwife, from the Silver City, and I sit on the citadel's council. Therefore, you know that my medical ranking is high. If you would allow me to stay as provider for any pregnancies that may occur for your family, I would be happy to provide care. I see it as a great learning experience."

Lucifer raised his head and looked at Chloe, his face serene for the first time in hours.

"That is up to you Detective. It is your body so you should decide who prods in it."

"I appreciate that Lucifer, I actually really like Aku. She was nice while she was deciphering the runes. We had a really nice conversation." Chloe looked at Aku and smiled " I would love to have you as my provider for this pregnancy, and any future ones too but I doubt that will happen."

Aku smiled and nodded before going to her bag and pulling out a small machine with a little wand.

"First order of business then. Let's see how far alone you are. Lucifer would you like to hold the extra monitor to see the child?"

Lucifer was silent for a moment before he held out his hand and nodded. Aku handed him the monitor with a smile and started the exam. She squeezed a little bit of gel onto the wand and placed it on Chloe's lower stomach. Lucifer and Chloe watched intensively on the little screen while Aku found exactly what she was looking for. Suddenly, she stopped moving the little wand and looked up at Lucifer and Chloe.

"This is astounding. Ms. Chloe your almost exactly 35 days on the dot. I'm not even quite sure why your hCG was high even to show pregnant, but you are. You can see the little void where the baby is starting to grow."

Lucifer spoke up his voice a little higher pitched than normal.

"So that little black spot is where the child is growing? Where is the child then?"

"Yes, that's where the baby is growing. The baby itself is too small to see on the ultrasound. They are only about as big as a poppy seed right now."

"When would we be able to tell there are twins, and the gender of the child?"

"We can see enough development by the end of the first trimester, or twelve weeks, to see if there are twins. However multiple pregnancies are very rare and mostly genetic. Since you are an angel with no genetic line of your own, unless Ms. Chloe has a history of twins in her family it is very unlikely this is a twin pregnancy. As for the gender we will have to wait until sixteen weeks to determine that."

"Why so long?"

"Because that's when there is enough developed for us to see the gender through the ultrasound."

Lucifer began to pout, wanting all the information he could get. Right now though he would settle for seeing the pocket the baby was growing in. After just a few short hours he had gone from supportive, to protective, and he was now at excited. This child was changing the Devil, and the Devil didn't know if he liked that.


End file.
